La Lettre cachée
by Leiladoree
Summary: Comment fonder une vie basée sur le mensonge ? On ne peut pas enfin JE ne peux pas. Moi, Hermione Granger (enfin c'est comme ça qu'on m'a appelé les 17 dernières années de ma vie), miss-je-sais-tout,et seule membre féminin du trio d'or ai vu ma vie balayée par une simple lettre, un secret qui a changer définitivement ma vie et toutes mes certitudes d'un revers de papier.
1. La bataille

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R., je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour leur faire vivre de folles aventures. =)

Pdv Hermione Jean Granger :

Dans un cri la bataille commence. Des « Doloris », des « Stupéfix », des « Avada kedavra » et bien d'autres sorts fusent de toutes parts. Je me bats contre une Serpentarde que je ne pense pas connaitre. Elle doit avoir mon âge environ de courts cheveux lisses et blonds comme les blés ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu saphir. Si vous voulais mon avis avec mes yeux noisettes et mes longs cheveux châtains et frisés, je suis son parfait opposé. Je me reconcentre rapidement sur le combat et arrête de laisser mon esprit dérivé. Après un échange de sorts divers, nous nous faisons face en haletant. C'est à cet instant précis en reconnaissant ces deux pierres précieuses froides qui me percent de part en part qui je sais qui est mon adversaire. Mon Dieu ! Astoria Greengrass sang pur de son état et ex-promise de Drago Malfoy dit La fouine. Voyant me regard, elle sourit, elle sait que je l'ai reconnue :

« Alors Rat-de-bibliothèque on fatigue ?

Moi ? Fatiguer avant toi ? Jamais ! De toute façon, je suis plus douée que toi dans l'art du combat. Etre une miss je sais tout comme tu le dis si souvent peut être pratique parfois.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réponse a tout et que tu obtiens toujours des Optimal dans toutes les matières que tu es forcément la meilleure au duel pratique Sang-de-Bourbe !

Alors pourquoi ton premier sort ne m'as pas tué ? Une sang-de-bourde serait-elle plus forte que la grande et parfaite sang pur Astoria Greengrass ? Oh laisse moi deviner tu as la migraine c'est ca ? Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose fille à papa il vaut mieux être une sang de Bourbe que la putain de la fouine. Mangemorte au service d'une face de serpent de sang mêlé de surcroit. »

Dés la fin de ma phrase la rage déforme ses traits fins de poupée. Astoria me regarde d'un air froid et menaçant en lançant un Avada kedavra que j'esquive avec une habilité et une rapidité que j'ai acquises au cours de mes multiples voyages pendant notre chasse aux horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. C'est alors que j'entends un hurlement strident suivi de multiples gémissements de douleur. Je vois du coin de l'œil de qui proviennent ces bruits. Ils viennent de Blaise Zabini qui a récemment abandonné le clan de Voldy chou, avec tous ces petits copains que j'ai nommé Théodore Nott, Drago Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass, au profit de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il se trouve en très mauvaise posture face à Greyback. Il faut à tout prix que j'aille l'aider sinon il va mourir. Puis la voix de Molly Weasley me parvient : « Attention ma chérie ! ».

Je regarde autour de moi afin de repérer le danger qui tracasse Molly. Je le repère enfin, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'Astoria qui me lance de multiples vipères. Connaissant le sort de magie noire qu'elle venait de me lancer, j'utilise immédiatement le contre sort que je connais sur le bout des doigts afin de faire disparaitre le symbole de la maison Serpentard de ma vue. Je remarque qu'elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de moi lorsque je jetais mon sort. Lorsqu'elle envahi mon espace personnel, je me décide à agir à la méthode moldue, la prenant par surprise je lui décroche un magnifique crochet du droit en y mettant toute la force dont je dispose. Avec satisfaction j'entends le nez de Miss monde craquer m'indiquant qu'il est cassé. Pour m'assurer qu'elle soit définitivement hors d'état de nuire, je la pétrifie d'un « Stupéfix ».

Afin d'évaluer les pertes de la Lumière, je fais un rapide tour sur moi-même ce qui me permet de déterminer plusieurs choses. Molly qui jure comme un charretier se bat contre Bellatrix tandis qu'Harry est légèrement en difficulté contre Voldemort. La fouine se bat contre Crabbe et Nott contre Goyle sans aucune difficulté. Ron se mesure à un Serpentard tout comme les jumeaux, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Parkinson, Bulstrode et l'ainée Greengrass. Mon inspection n'a duré que quelques secondes cependant je me dépêche deux fois plus pour aider Zabini. Il est sur le point de se faire mordre alors je cours plus vite pour lui éviter la lycanthropie. Les yeux du beau et fier sang pur sont vides et dénué de toute peur il pense surement que sa fin est proche. Afin de détourné l'attention de Greyback de Zabini, je lance un « Spectusempra » avec toute la puissance magique dont je dispose. Les deux yeux jaunes du Mangemort se fixent sur moi, puis la gueule pleine de bave il se jette sur moi. Le serpy reprend ses esprits, me regarde puis lance un « Locormortis » à l'attention du lycanthrope. Je devine les intentions du loup garou grâce à son regard jaunâtre et luisant reflétant des sombres desseins et à sa main crispée sur sa baguette. Soudain un instinct protecteur qui n'est inconnu et que je n'ai jamais ressenti même pour mes amis les plus proches m'envahis en voyant le beau et grand métis dans la ligne de mire de Greyback. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un sort je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en le rendant muet d'un « Silencio ». Et dans un parfait tandem nous le mettons hors d'état de nuire définitivement d'un bel « expelliermus » pour ma part et d'un parfait « Stupéfix » de la part de Zabini. Soudain, il tourne très rapidement la tête vers moi, son mouvement est tellement rapide que sa nuque craque, et me fixe d'un regard perdu, reconnaissant et légèrement hagard. Son regard son est vraiment très expressif : on peut y voir le reflet de son âme.

Cependant en pleine guerre je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces yeux myosotis, je vais à la rencontre de Fol'Œil et Rémus pour les aider contre les Carrow. Soudain Rémus qui est en difficulté n'arrive pas à parer un sort et son corps tombe doucement à la rencontre du sol, ses yeux sont vitreux et ont le reflet de la mort… Des trainées scintillantes tombent sur mes joues et dans mon cou : je pousse un cri déchirant et utilise une demi-douzaine de fois le sort « Spectusempra » sur Amycus qui sur le coup de la surprise meurt doucement.

Fol'Œil, lui, utilise le sort impardonnable vert sur Alecto qui tombe prés de feu son frère. Je reste là à fixer Rémus dans un long cri me sort de ma torpeur. Je cherche la source de ce cri ayant peur d'avoir perdu un autre être aimé et là je l'aperçois : Harry ! Il est couvert de sang et de sueur du à son combat mais il est victorieux et semble heureux. Mon cerveau est en pause… il ne réagit pas… je n'arrive pas à réaliser…Nous avons gagné …? Nous. Avons. Gagné… NOUS AVONS GAGNE.

Une joie incommensurable s'empare de mon être et une adrénaline ainsi qu'un courage sorti d'on ne sait où ont envahi mon être. Je cherche Ron du regard ayant en tête un seul et unique objectif : lui avouer mon amour. Après quelques minutes de recherche je tombe enfin sur lui et là mon cœur se fend, s'écarte puis se brise dans un bruit de déchirure sinistre. Mon cœur est en mille et un morceaux et les larmes coulent délicatement sur mes joues pâles y chassant le sang et la crasse pour tracer de fines lignes blanches. Mes yeux me montrent un spectacle trop dur a supporter, la vision de Ron embrassant Padma Patil à pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait est trop éprouvante pour mes nerfs qui lâchent…

Autour de moi la joie retenti et explose de mille feux, les cris de joie et les embrassades se succèdent, tous le monde sert une personne dans ses bras pour la consoler ou la féliciter… sauf moi. Mon cœur est douloureux, ma douleur émotionnelle devient physique, je détourne enfin le regard de l'heureux couple et fuis vers le château en tentant de soulager la brûlure de mon cœur. Mes jambes accélèrent, j'ai l'impression de voler tellement je cours rapidement, je ne me retournerai pour rien au monde. Mes larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues pâles et je prie pour que personne ne me vois fuir : quel ironie une Griffondor manquant de courage…

Je cours jusqu'au cachot voulant me cacher dans un coin sombre pour masquer mes larmes qui coulent en ce jour de victoire qui pour moi sera toujours synonyme de cœur brisé, de rêves envolés. Je veux noyer ma peine, juste être anesthésiée ou qu'une carapace impénétrable se construise autour de mon cœur pour m'empêcher de le voir partir en poussière. Soudain une poigne douce mais ferme me saisi, je pousse un léger cri aigu trahissant ma surprise d'être ainsi retenue. La main sur mon bras affirme délicatement sa poigne et me retourne lentement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je pense reconnaitre la poigne d'Harry, je me compose donc un visage neutre pour ne pas l'inquiéter : je dirai comme d'habitude que tout va bien et qu'il ne doit pas se faire du souci. Je souffle un bon coup et lève doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je m'aperçois avec stupeur que la personne que je prenais pour Harry n'est nul autre qu'un grand latino aux yeux myosotis alias Blaise Zabini. Je le fixe et cherche dans son regard la cause de sa présence prés de moi puis ne trouvant pas je lâche d'une voix presque inaudible un : « Oui Zabini ?

Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé contre Greyback - me lance-t-il avec un sourire désarmant

Bah tu sais ce n'est rien – je secoue mes boucle brune pour cacher mon visage- on a beau se détester, tu es du côté de la lumière maintenant. Et que tu le veuille ou non tu fais parti de mon camp, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé mourir sans intervenir Blaise.

Je sais- il me releva le menton et écarta mes cheveux pour distinguer mes yeux – mais…- il s'interrompit soudainement en voyant la rougeur de mes paupières et les larmes mal contenu au fond de mes yeux- Pourquoi tu pleures Granger ? Tu es blessée ?

Pour rien, maintenant laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait et retire tes mains de mon visage

Non dit moi ! – seulement après avoir dis cette phrase il lâcha mon menton-

Écoute Zabini ce n'est parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie que t…

BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Le bouledogue t'appelle Zabini ! Va la rejoindre elle t'attend avec les autres Serpy alias Malfoy, Bulstrode, Nott et Greengrass.

Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas en parler Granger ?

Sure et certaine !

Ça va aller ?

Oui ! Allez oust ! Sinon ta réputation va en prendre un coup déjà que tu as changé de camp faudrait pas qu'on te voir fraternisé avec Le rat-de-Bibliothèque.

Okkey ! Au fait moi c'est Blaise pas Zabini, retient le pour la prochaine fois !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et part dans un mouvement de cape ample. Trop ébahie pour répondre et ressentant de nouveau cette douleur sourde au cœur, je poursuis mon chemin doucement dans les cachots. J'emprunte un passage qui se trouve prés d'une salle de classe, plus précisément entre le Tableau d'Henry Fulbert et la salle numéro 4 de potion. Je longe le couloir de marbre tant connu depuis la 1ere année que j'ai passé en ce château, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier !

-Flash-back-

Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie : lors de mon arrivée je passé mon temps à pleurer à cause du harcèlement que je subissais à cause de ma différence : mon sang moldu. Dieu que j'ai pu haïr ce sang et tout ce qu'il impliquait…Les brimades, les sorts, les coups, les insultes : c'était mon quotidien. Puis un jour après avoir été poursuit par un groupe de Serpentard de 3éme année je me suis caché sans le savoir à l'entrée du passage secret. J'ai entendu un rire léger et agréable prés de mon épaule, ce bruit tellement insolite m'a fais sursauter puis hurler. D'un geste brusque je me suis retournée et je L'ai vue. Vous vous demander surement qui désigne ce L : hé bien c'est Analisse ou celle plus communément appelée le fantôme de la jeune fille amoureuse ou tout simplement Aphrodite. C'est grâce à elle que de nombreux couples ce sont formé au fil des ans à Poudlard. Cette jeune femme est morte dans le château : plus précisément elle est morte des suites d'une maladie génétique, elle voulait mourir dans sa seconde demeure et son souhait à été exhaussé par le directeur de l'époque. Elle m'a sourit et d'un mouvement gracieux m'a envoyé un baiser. C'était le premier témoignage d'affection que j'ai eu dans cet école ça m'a réchauffer le cœur. Elle m'a demandé de la suivre et m'a montré ce passage secret. Depuis ce jour elle est devenu plus qu'une amie : c'est devenu une sœur que je retrouve ici chaque fois que je le peux et je sais qu'elle me suivra peut importe ou j'irai ! Nous sommes liés à présent.

-Fin du Flash-Back-

Je poursuis mon chemin sur ce couloir de marbre qui petit à petit ce recouvre entièrement de lierre. J'aperçois enfin mon oasis, mon petit coin de paradis ou plutôt notre petit coin de Paradis. Ce lieu est symbolique, c'est celui où je retrouve ma seule et unique amie. Ne vous méprenais pas je n'oublie pas Ginny ni Harry mais avec eux c'est différent ! Ils ne me comprennent pas comme Analisse le fait comme elle l'a toujours fait. Je m'assois sur la fontaine de marbre blanc qui se situe au centre de la pièce et regarde l'eau turquoise aussi limpide que du cristal sur lesquels de beaux nénuphars bleus sont posés. Cet endroit m'émerveille encore aujourd'hui alors qu'en 6 ans je l'ai vu des centaines de fois voir des milliers de fois, il m'apporte toujours autant de réconfort et de paix. Les fleurs et les plantes de mon jardin secret sont de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les nuances, qu'elle soit courantes, rare voir en vois d'extinction toutes cette flore a trouvé refuge ici. Tout cela ne serait pas aussi magique et surprenant sans les traces colorées laissées dans l'air par les minuscules mais néanmoins adorables fées. En réalité cet endroit est une réserve naturelle faite pour les fées dites humanoïdes qui sont en voie d'extinction. De légers frémissements se font entendre prés de moi. Levant la tête de l'eau cristalline je croise le regard de Shaylin : ma fée. C'est une petite fée délicate aux ailes dorée ayant de longs cheveux blonds fins et lisses relevés par un adorable regard gris expressif. Ces ailes sont de l'or le plus pur agrémentées d'arabesques d'un gris argenté. Elle s'approche de moi essuie une de mes larmes de sa toute petite main et d'une voix ressemblant à un tintement de clochette elle me demande : « Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? » Ce n'est pas vraiment ma fille mais c'est tout comme.

-Flash-back-

Analisse m'a invité à voir l'éclosion des Plantes-Enfants. On les appelle ainsi car c'est en son centre que sont formés les bébés fées de type humanoïde. Ainsi chaque couple de fée attendait devant la fleur dont il s'était occupé depuis 5ans et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de la naissance de leur futur enfant. Soudain les fleurs s'ouvrirent de concert dans un fourmillement d'étoile. Chaque famille alla chercher son poupin et je souriais heureuse qu'on m'est permit d'assister à un tel spectacle. Puis d'un coup je vis qu'une fleur était tombée par terre et que son centre luisait faiblement. Alors d'un geste inconsidéré, je pris le bouton doré dans ma main et attendis. C'est alors que Shaylin surgit et de sa belle voix me dit « Maman ! »

-Fin du Flash-back-

« Maman ! ». Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit d'un sourire tendre, le fait qu'un si petit être m'appelle encore et encore maman me fait du bien. Je décide de lui réponde « Rien ma petite puce ! Peux-tu aller chercher Analisse s'il te plait ?

Bien sur maman ! »

Elle part en voletant gaiment, que cette petite est pleine de vie… Je réfléchis encore et encore. Je me demande pourquoi Ron a préféré Padma Patil ? Pourquoi je pensé qu'après m'avoir vu au bal il été subjugué et l'avais oublié, apparemment non. De plus sans vouloir me venter je suis plus intelligente et jolie qu'elle… Et la plus grande différence entre nous deux je ne fais pas partie du Trio Rose alias les trois plus grande commères de Poudlard ! Je suis une Griffondor fière et gentille, elle c'est une Serdaigle sans honneur et totalement garce… Mes yeux se brouille et je commence à suffoqué… je m'évanouis et juste avant de sombrer j'entends une douce voix qui susurre « Hermione ! Hermione ! »


	2. Jardin et énigmes

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R., je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour leur faire vivre de folles aventures. =)

Réponses aux reviews :

calire de l'aube : Merci pour le compliment, et voici la suite =)

Babs92 : Merci, et promis elle ne deviendra pas une Marie Sue, les seules choses qui changeront un peu du personnage original seront son rapport à la solitude et les liens qu'elle peut créer avec les Serpentards ! =)

Eliana : Alors déjà merci pour les compliments et les remarques positives c'est très gentil ! Normalement elle le saura dans les chapitres 3 ou 4 je n'ai pas encore décidé mais je pense que je le mettrai dans le 3 pour te faire plaisir ! Hum Blaise/ Hermione ? tu es loin de la vérité ! =) à la prochaine ! ^^

Harry.17: Merci pour la remarque positive, pour l'évanouissement c'est dans ce chapitre et pour Blaise, je ne le dirais pas tout de suite, tu le sauras même très bientôt !

Merci également à Mane-jei et à little fairy popo de m'avoir follow

Pdv Hermione Jean Granger :

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore cet horrible cauchemar…Cependant je ne suis pas dans cette forêt lugubre mais dans le jardin féerique, je pousse un soupir de soulagement et m'apaise. Mon visage est contre un tissu très doux au toucher comme de la soie, et je me rends compte que des doigts fins passent dans mes cheveux :

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles mi cosita linda

-Analisse ?

-Si mi corazón

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as perdu trop de sang à cause d'une blessure que tu avais derrière la cuisse, et avec la course que tu as faite pour arriver ici tu l'as agrandie à cause de ça tu t'es évanouie.

-Ha ! Dis, tu es solide là ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sentais ta robe sous ma joue et tes doigts dans mes cheveux !

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace mi cosita linda.

-Oui, dis tu veux toujours pas me dire comment tu fais ? Parce que j'ai cherché dans toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais j'ai rien trouvé.

-Non querida, tu ne sauras pas, n'insistes pas.

-D'accord… Je le saurai un jour !

-Peut-être, bon tu voulais me parler mi cosita linda ? »

J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de lui faire oublier ce surnom mais elle avait fini par l'emporter grâce à sa tête de mule. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile…

Analisse et ses mimiques espagnoles me feront toujours rire surtout lorsqu'elle s'énerve. Elle est magnifique avec son teint méditerranéen lui donnant toujours bonne mine, même pour un fantôme, et sa belle robe de soie bleue. Elle a toujours une écharpe de Serdaigle autour du cou seul témoin de son ancienne maison et de son statut d'élève de Poudlard. Ses yeux sont, quand à eux, de la couleur de Salazar Serpentard et ses boucles sont d'un noir d'encre. Ce que j'aimerai être comme elle. J'aime surtout ses yeux. Ils ressemblent un peu à du verre teinté de vert foncé et ils expriment tellement de bonté, que ça en est bouleversant.

C'est triste que je ne l'ai pas connu de son vivant, même si c'est une Sang-Pure elle m'aime, elle ! J'aurai été tellement heureuse d'être de la même année qu'elle. Je me reconcentre pour répondre à sa question et lui dire la raison de ma visite :

« Oui, tu te souviens de Ron ?

-Claro, le rouquin que tu aimes c'est ça ?

-Oui, et bien il a embrassé Padma après la bataille finale, pas moi…

-OH QUERIDA, je suis tellement désolée, Je te promets qu'ils vont tâter de ma colère ! Je vais persuader les pires fantômes de ce château comme le Baron sanglant, Peeves, le cavalier sans tête de les tourmenter ! Ils n'auront pas de repos, ils verront ce que c'est de s'en prendre à toi !

-Non, Lisse ne leur fait rien s'il te plait, certes Ron ne m'aime pas mais je veux qu'il soit heureux.

-Hum ça te va si je demande uniquement à Peeves de les embêter ?

-Hum mouais on va dire ça, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais mais bon je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de te venger ?

-Exactement mi cosita linda !

-Je t'aime tellement ma Lisse…

-Moi aussi mi querida, tu seras toujours mon bébé !

-Mais Lisse on a le même âge !

-Physiquement oui, mais intellectuellement j'ai l'âge d'être ta mère.»

Sur-ce, elle me prit dans ses bras et me câlina en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce que mes larmes que je n'avais même pas senties couler se tarissent. Je lui raconte également la bataille, la mort de Rémus et la discussion avec Blaise Zabini :

« Alors comme ça on flirte avec les beaux Serpentards ?

-Mais non Lisse qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, je ne suis pas attiré par lui, de plus on ne flirter pas il m'a juste remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-Si tu le dis cosita linda.

-Lisse ?

-Si ?

-Pourquoi tu as l'air préoccupé ?

-Pour rien ne t'inquiètes pas Chica !

-Si dis-moi !

-Bon cosita linda écoute moi ! Des épreuves encore plus grandes que la guerre ou encore le cas du rouquin, sur le plan émotionnel, t'attendent.

-Pardon ? Mais Lisse pourquoi tu parles comme maitre Yoda, exprimes-toi clairement enfin ! Dis-moi !

-Yoda ? Une référence moldue c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas être plus claire querida sinon je te le dirais et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, tu dois le découvrir de toi-même.

-Oui c'est ça, référence moldue. Pardon mais tu me parles du futur là ?

-Oui mi cosita linda

-Mais enfin, comment peux tu savoir ça, tu es morte ?!

-Hermione ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des personnes qui estiment que parce que je suis morte je ne peux rien savoir de plus que vous, qui me manquent de respect à cause de ce léger détail ou encore me font passer des objets au travers sous ce prétexte.

-Oui, désolée Lisse, donne moi au moins un indice, quelque chose, je t'en prie !

-Très bien, sache juste ceci : une lettre peut tout changer !

-Une lettre ? Tu veux dire que je vais recevoir une lettre particulière ? de quelqu'un que je connais ?

-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus ! Dis moi mi corazón tu prends le Poudlard express pour rentrer ou tu transplanes ?

-Je vais prendre le Poudlard express, même si je reviens l'an prochain pour rattraper mon année je préfère profiter encore du train avant de le quitter définitivement.

-Très bien je veux que tu prennes Shaylin avec toi, elle te sera d'un précieux secours.

-Heu oui si tu le dis ?

-Bien, pour me contacter, tu auras juste à la serrer contre toi en chantant :

« Toi la jeune fille qui fut perdue,

Réponds à mon appel,

Toi l'être immatériel,

Toi qui m'as secourue,

Apparait maintenant

Toi, celle que j'aime tant »

Je suis réellement obligée de chanter ça ?

-Oui, sinon je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard, c'est le seul sort assez efficace pour me permettre de quitter le lieu de ma mort…

-En chantant ?

-Non tu peux juste le réciter mais je préfère que tu chantes pour m'appeler, tu as une si jolie voix…

-Lisse, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que l'on m'entende chanter !

-Même moi mi querida ?

-Non, mais si il y a du monde autour de moi quand je dois t'appeler ?

-Alors oublies les et chantes tout bas ?

-D'accord…

-Bien maintenant que ces détails sont réglés mi querida expliques moi comment tu vas passer tes vacances ?

-Je pense que je vais d'abord passer à mon ancien chez moi tu sais pour me rappeler… après je logerai au chaudron baveur à mon avis et je viendrais aux lieux détruits par la guerre pour reconstruire et à St Mangouste pour soigner les blesser. J'alternerai.

-C'est une excellente idée cosita linda mais comment va tu payer ta chambre tu n'as pas d'argent !

-Je me débrouillerai, tu sais maintenant que je suis « une héroïne de guerre », je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ! »

« Héroïne de guerre » ces mots tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête me laissant un arrière goût amer presque âpre dans la bouche. Je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention après ce que j'ai vécu avec Harry et Ronald. Et je ne veux surtout pas avoir de contact avec ces personnes, qui après m'avoir insultée, pendant des années à cause de mon sang vont me traiter en égale parce que j'ai aidé l'élu à vaincre !

« Mi corazón le sarcasme ne te va pas !

-Je sais, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde…

-Je te comprends querida mais bon la vie n'est pas toujours faite de bon coté, le tout est d'avoir toutes ces nuances. Bon par contre j'ai une solution pour tes galions cosita linda.

-Ha oui ?

-Si ! Tu vois la fontaine au bout du jardin ?

-Oui ?

-Bien on va y aller, tu va voir des pierres spéciales au sol et tu soulèveras celles que je t'indiquerai, d'accord ?

-Bien sur Lisse, mais tu ne peux pas, tu sais, te rendre solide pour le faire toi-même ?

-Non ça me prendrait trop d'énergie querida.

-Ha d'accord. »

Hum, donc elle utilise de l'énergie pour se rendre solide. Magique ou ectoplasmique ? Je pencherai plutôt pour magique, donc elle devait être très puissante de son vivant. Je la suis à travers le jardin et je m'aperçois, avec surprise, qu'il y a des détails que je n'avais pas remarqués avant, notamment les pavés dont Lisse m'a parlée. Enfin pavés est trop commun pour les désigner, on dirait qu'ils sont fait d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses.

Il y en avait quatre, aux quatre points cardinaux. Celui du nord représentait une belle étoile de saphir en son centre, dans les coins du haut se trouvaient les lettres A et R tandis que dans ceux du bas on pouvait lire les lettres N et P. Chaque lettre était gravée d'argent. Le même schéma se retrouvait dans les trois autres pierres : le Sud portait un cœur de rubis avec un A et un R en haut ainsi qu'un R et un Z en bas en or. L'Ouest avait un trèfle d'émeraude portant les lettres N, B et L, M d'argent et enfin une fleur d'améthyste ornait le pavé de l'Est qui portait les lettres d'or C, P et A, N. Je m'interrogeais sur la signification des symboles et des initiales quand Lisse me coupa dans ma réflexion.

« Bien mets ta main sur la pierre bleue et sur la rouge.

-Lisse, je ne pourrai jamais les soulever toute seule !

-Contentes-toi de poser ta main !

-Bien ! »

J'appose délicatement ma main sur la pierre bleue, une douce chaleur se propage dans ma main et la pierre semble luire de l'intérieur. Soudain, un petit clic retentit et la pierre précieuse se souleva. Je constate que sous la pierre précieuse se trouve un petit sac bleu brodé de perles blanches, il y a également deux belles ailes d'ange argentées qui brillent faiblement.

« Bien, le mécanisme marche toujours !

-Ta solution pour les galions c'est un sac ? »

Son enthousiasme me laissait perplexe, ce sac pourrait être magique mais je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait m'aider.

« Alors ce petit sac que tu vois m'appartenait. Je te le donne comme solution parce qu'il est incroyable !

-Il a quelles propriétés ? Il n'a pas de fond ? Il peut produire des galions ? Non impossible, ce genre de sac n'existe pas, alors il peut faire quoi ?

-Si tu me laissais parler tu le saurais ! Querida ce sac peut faire apparaitre ce que tu souhaites que ce soit des galions, des vêtements ou encore des livres.

-Mais c'est légal ce genre de sac ?

-Oui, c'est un héritage de famille, c'est le dernier existant.

-Mais Lisse, je ne peux pas accepter c'est beaucoup trop !

-Oh que si cosita linda tu vas l'accepter! Et avec le sourire, je ne peux plus l'utiliser alors fais moi ce plaisir !

-Bien, merci Lisse

-Bon tu restes planter là ou tu ouvres la deuxième pierre querida ? »

Je me dirige lentement vers la pierre qui me reste à ouvrir… Je pose doucement la main sur la pierre et le même phénomène qu'avec le saphir se produit. Je suis soulagée lorsque la serrure cliqueta. La pierre se retourna brusquement et se sépara en deux. Une bague finement ciselée d'argent et de rubis tomba dans ma main tandis que le cœur, jusqu'alors brisé, se reconstitua et reprit sa place dans son socle.

« Ouf, elle est encore là, j'avais peur que quelqu'un soit déjà venu la prendre.

-Une bague ?

-Oui, c'est un anneau de protection, si jamais tu es en danger il débloquera une partie de ta magie instinctive et créera un champ de protection autour de toi.

-Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle bague ! »

J'étais a proprement parlé abasourdie par les propos que Lisse venait de tenir, une telle bague qui serait restée à l'abri de cette pierre pendant aussi longtemps c'est inimaginable. Si un esprit mal intentionné l'avait trouvée, ça aurait été une catastrophe pour le monde sorcier.

« C'est normal, c'est un bijou de ma famille tout comme le sac.

-Quel est ton nom de famille ? Ta famille devait être très puissante !

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais oui querida ma famille était très puissante.

-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Mais pourquoi une bague ?

-Parce qu'avec ce qui va t'arriver tu en auras besoin. Mais fait très attention le bouclier peut prendre plusieurs apparences selon tes émotions ! Il faudra donc que tu les tempères si tu ne souhaite pas provoquer un véritable carnage !

-Comme ?

-Par exemple, la précédente détentrice déclenchait un bouclier électrique si elle ressentait de la peur et à contrario si c'était de la colère le bouclier s'enflammait.

-Mais elle devait être extrêmement puissante !

-Oui, je la connaissais très bien d'ailleurs…

-Ha oui ?

-Oui c'était ma sœur, ma petite sœur.

-Elle vit encore ?

-Bien sur, elle a même une famille !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu me donnes sa bague ?

-Parce qu'elle voudrait que tu l'aie querida !

-Mais elle ne me connaît même pas ! Pourquoi me donnerait-elle un objet aussi précieux ?

-Tu le seras bientôt cosita linda.

-J'en ai marre de tes énigmes, Lisse !

-Je sais et ne me demandes pas ce que contiennent les autres pavés tu le sauras en temps et en heure !

-Comment savais tu que je te le demanderai ?

-Parce que je te connais mi corazón.

-C'est vrai, un peu trop même.

-Mi querida tes amis te cherchent, tu devrais peut-être y aller.

-Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu sais tout ça Lisse, bon j'y vais !

-D'accord au revoir querida, te quiero et n'oublies pas tes biens.

-Ils sont dans mes mains, je t'aime aussi ma Lisse !

-A plus tard corazón !

Je m'éloigne doucement dans le couloir de marbre recouvert de lierre en me demandant ce que tous ces mystères pouvaient bien dissimuler, surtout qu'elle me disait toujours tout d'habitude, et pourquoi tous ces présents ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête alors que je sortais du passage secret pour me rendre à la surface. Dieu, je vais détester chaque seconde où je serai le centre d'attention.

Pdv Analisse Carolina Rosier :

Je sentis la présence de Nathaniel dans mon dos.

« Tu nous as écouté ?

-Oui, ma belle.

-C'était une conversation privée Nathaniel !

-Je sais mais tu me manquais alors je suis venu te voir !»

Je courus me jeter dans ses bras, pour enfouir la tête dans le creux de son cou, la où elle trouvera toujours sa place.

« Je t'aime Analisse !

-Mi también mi amor !

-J'adore quand tu parles espagnol, ça te rends adorable ! Dis, tu crois qu'elle le prendra bien ?

-J'espère, je l'aime tellement cette petite, j'espère aussi qu'elle ne sera pas trop bouleversée !

-Ana, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire !

-NATHANIEL THOMAS PUCEY, ELLE A LE DROIT DE LES CONNAITRE, DE NOUS CONNAITRE !

-Je sais mon cœur, bon on doit se rendre chez ta sœur, elle nous appelle !

-Je sais !»

Sur ce, nous disparûmes dans le noir afin de nous rendre chez une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi : ma sœur Alyson Carmen Zabini anciennement Rosier.


	3. Rubis, Or, Perles et Saphirs

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R. (à part ceux que j'ai rajouté ^^), je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour leur faire vivre de folles aventures. =)

Reviews :

Espe29 : Merci =) Voila la suite désolée de l'attente

Calire de l'aube : Contente que tu aimes. Voila le voici =) désolée de l'attente

Madi : Merci =) Alors tu le sauras lors du prochain chapitre =) le chapitre 4 sera l'instant révélation ^^Désolée de l'attente

Alexise-me : Ce chapitre 3 est pour toi ^^ tu m'as redonné l'envie d'écrire ^^ Ron va en baver je te l'assure =) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ^^ Et peut-être, peut-être toi aussi tu le sauras au chapitre 4 ^^

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et m'ont Follow =) merci de tout cœur, ca me fait énormément plaisir =)

Pdv Hermione Jean Granger

Je longeais le mur me menant à la sortie du passage secret, le lierre me facilitant la tâche, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me repérer. J'écoute distraitement les babillages de ma petite princesse. Je manque cruellement d'attention à lui accorder à cause des milles et une pensées tourbillonnant dans ma tête, comme par exemple la mort de Remus, la peine vis-à-vis de la trahison de Ron, l'inquiétude de savoir qui d'autre est tombé dans nos rangs, la confusion par rapport à l'attitude de Zabini, la contrariété provoquée par les mystères d'Analisse, l'indécision par rapport à mes parents et leur perte de mémoire… et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais elle m'apporte des informations capitales sur les dégâts qu'a subi le château : la majeure partie des tableaux du château sont soit endommagés soit brulés voir mutilés volontairement comme celui de la Grosse Dame, mais heureusement tout leurs habitants ont trouvé refuge dans les tableaux du bureau du directeur. Les fantômes se sont quand à eux regroupés dans un passage secret où ils attendent le signal d'Analisse pour sortir.

« Et puis là Analisse a réussi à calmer les elfes de maisons et les a cachés dans la tour de Serdaigle ! Tu savais que Rowena avait aménagé différentes salles secrètes dans la tour de Serdaigle et qu'elles répondent uniquement à certaines personnes notamment les anciens Serdaigles qui cherchent un refuge ? Mais rarement à ceux qui sont encore au château. Tu aurais vu comment les murs se sont écartés à l'invocation d'Analisse c'était magnifique ! En plus Poudlard lui a parlé ! »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mon cœur… Attends ?! Poudlard lui à_ parlé _? »

« Ben c'est dur à expliquer mais il y avait une sorte de visage qui était dans le mur, il a appelé Analisse son petit ange et Ana, elle, elle l'a appelé Monseigneur Poudlard. Et après ils ont parlé à voix très basse pour que les elfes et moi on n'entende pas. J'étais trop loin, j'étais sur l'épaule de Scylla en train de jouer avec ses cheveux ! »

« Scylla ? »

« Oui, c'est un elfe particulier »

« Particulier ? »

« Oui c'est un grand elfe très joli, il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux lilas ! Et ses cheveux ils sont très longs et tout doux. En plus il m'aime bien et il me fait tout le temps des câlins. »

« Un elfe grand et aux cheveux colorés… Oui, c'est ça je m'en rappelle j'ai lu un livre à ce propos ! C'est une espèce très isolée d'elfe, on les appelle elfes noirs ou elfes élémentaires. Ils sont peu nombreux et se tiennent à l'écart de toute civilisation. Mon petit cœur tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? Un elfe élémentaire à Poudlard serait fortement improbable et de plus ils sont très xénophobes. »

« Bien sur que j'en suis sûre ! J'étais fascinée par ses cheveux ! En plus Analisse elle l'a appelé en disant que quelqu'un de proche de lui avait besoin d'aide. »

« Elle a dit qui ? »

« Vi, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Ana elle a dit non. »

« Ok…même mon bébé me fait des cachotteries maintenant… »

« Mais t'inquiètes pas Maman ça va aller. »

Je n'insiste pas plus, quand elle est comme ainsi, ça ne sert à rien d'insister on n'obtient rien d'elle. De plus j'ai autre chose à penser que les appariations magiques de Poudlard après tout il y a bien une pleine réserve de fées dans un passage secret, pourquoi pas un Elfe Noir ? Une question plus importante me vient en tête : comment allai-je cacher Shaylin ? Et comment vais-je expliquer ma disparition à mes amis ? Vite ! Il me faut une idée.

Pour la disparition ça ne posera pas de problème, je n'aurai qu'à dire que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner du désastre du champ de bataille. Par contre pour ma petite puce ça va être plus délicat. Je continuais à réfléchir quand soudain plusieurs perles du sac que Lisse m'a donné émettent une sorte de « cling » en cognant contre ma bague. La solution m'apparait alors : je n'ai qu'à utiliser les propriétés magiques du sac qu'elle m'a donné ainsi je pourrai garder Shaylin avec moi et mon jardin secret le restera. Lisse ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué comment faire alors j'essaye de déduire comment faire, je suppose qu'il me faudra plusieurs tentatives après tout c'est une relique familiale elle n'obéira pas facilement à un membre étranger à ce cercle. J'arrête mes pas, prends deux grandes inspirations et pense très fort « Je voudrais un endroit pour cacher Shaylin ». A mon plus grand étonnement, le sac réagit et s'élève alors doucement dans les airs et s'ouvre, les perles se détachent une à une pour flotter à coté de la soie qui formait le sac. Les perles tournent de plus en plus vite, tellement vite qu'elles forment une boule légèrement transparente autour de la soie bleue pour finalement se mélanger formant une balle bleue turquoise. Elle flotte, lumineuse, juste devant mon visage. Elle me semble irréelle j'hésite sérieusement à la toucher, j'ai peur de briser la magie blanche pure qui l'entoure.

Puis soudain elle retombe dans mes mains qui ont gardé la même position que lorsque le sac à commencé à s'élever. Je l'observe fixement, ce sac qui semble inchangé, blotti, au creux de mes mains blanches formant ainsi une étrange harmonie entre la pâleur de ma peau, les perles et la soie. Je fronce les sourcils et me creuse les méninges pour savoir où le charme avait pu échouer, il semblait plutôt bien parti. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que j'ai raté, pour le trouver j'examine consciencieusement le sac quand soudain je remarque quelque chose : le poids du sac semble différent… plus lourd. Alors je l'ouvre précautionneusement et je me rends compte qu'un collier représentant une fée de rubis, vraisemblablement de la race de Shaylin, attachée à une chaîne dorée se trouve au creux de la soie. Je le prends doucement quand soudainement le sac se transforme en bracelet de perles et de saphir disposé autour de mon poignet. Shaylin pousse un petit couinement d'excitation et me regarde avec des grands yeux pétillants de bonheur. Je fronce les sourcils et je lui demande d'une voix douce :

« Shaylin, ma puce, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on vient juste de finir de l'étudier à l'école, c'est un objet très important pour mon peuple. Ça s'appelle un Talisman de liaison et ils ont tous été créés par des Ghiguas. Ils ont presque tous disparu maintenant à cause de la mort du porté ou du porteur. Lorsque c'est le cas le collier disparait de lui-même pour retourner à l'endroit précis où il a été créé en attendant d'être réutilisé. »

« Qui sont ces Ghiguas ? Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur elles, et à quoi sert ce Talisman de liaison ? C'est évident que ça lie quelque chose : « le porté et le porteur », mais qu'est ce que ces mots désignent ? »

« Les Ghiguas étaient de très grandes sorcières élémentaires d'origines Cherokee, elles étaient aussi appelées Femmes Sages. Elles pouvaient maitriser un certain nombre d'éléments, les plus fortes avaient un ou plusieurs des éléments principaux qui sont l'Air, le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre et l'Esprit (mort ou vie). Les moins puissantes ne maitrisaient que les sous-éléments c'est-à-dire : la Glace, l'Electricité (foudre), le Bois (la nature), le Métal, la Lumière et les Ténèbres(les Astres), les Animaux, la Technologie, la Guérison apparentée à l'Amour, le Vide, le Temps, l'Espace et le Son. Ils sont considérés comme des sous éléments car ils sont facilement contrable par les éléments principaux et ils sont généralement associés à un élément principal : La Guérison est un sous élément de l'Esprit donc une sorcière d'esprit l'aura, de même une sorcière aqueuse aura le pouvoir de la Glace et ainsi de suite.

Si ma mémoire est bonne c'était une société très civilisée, elles inventaient beaucoup de choses, c'était même leur occupation favorites. Elles passaient leur temps à construire, à inventer et à enchanter toutes sortes d'objets, on leur doit d'ailleurs la poudre de cheminette, les premières baguettes, des milliers de potions et bien sûr les colliers de liaisons. Elles étaient toutes du coté des gentils même celles qui maitrisent les Ténèbres ou le Vide : tout est une question d'éducation. Et puis si une d'entre elle était mauvaise une Faucheuse ou Sorcière du Vide la faisait disparaitre. Leurs pratiques radicales étaient mal acceptées et donc elles vivaient très isolées et craintes de tous. Enfin c'est ce que je me souviens de mes cours »

Shaylin rougit très légèrement de son excès de parole soudain. J'eu donc un léger sourire.

« Depuis tout à l'heure tu dis Elles, mais il n'y avait donc pas d'homme ? «

« Oh… si mais ils n'avaient aucun droit. A l'époque c'était une société matriarcale de ce fait les hommes n'étaient pas vraiment considérés, ils restaient à la maison à s'occuper des enfants et répondaient aux besoins des femmes. Cependant il n'y avait que des mariages d'amour. Les femmes qui voulaient un homme le choisissait soigneusement et ils avaient 2 ans 2 mois 2 jours 2 heures 2 minutes et 2 secondes pour se plaire et succomber au charme de l'amour si cela n'était pas le cas alors ils étaient libres de refaire le rituel avec une autre personne. Tous les enfants grandissaient ensemble afin que le choix soit plus facile à faire en temps venu. »

« Vraiment fascinant comme système, je n'avais jamais rien lu de tel. C'est incroyable ! Et donc tu me dis que c'est ces sorcières qui ont créé le collier ici présent ? »

« Exactement, c'était les Ghiguas d'Esprit et de Terre qui les créaient »

« La Terre je comprends, la fée qui semble être de ton espèce est entièrement composée de rubis d'après ce que j'en vois et la chaîne semble être en or pur. Ne le prends pas mal mais l'apparence du collier me donne envie de rire »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rouge et Or ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Griffondor ! »

« Exactement ! »

« C'est normal, les couleurs s'accordent en fonction du porteur. Ça veut dire que tu es une vraie Griffondor dans l'âme »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, je suis la porteuse et tu es la portée ? »

« C'est ça ! Et le Talisman c'est l'objet qui permet la liaison. Par contre je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche… Je sais juste que la porteuse doit dire des paroles particulières sinon je sais pas »

D'accord ça allait être coton… Je ne savais ni les paroles à prononcer ni quoi faire… Ça démarrait bien cette histoire.

« Et apparemment faut aussi être d'origine Ghiguas pour pouvoir l'activer, je viens tout juste de m'en rappeler »

« Mais alors pourquoi le sac me l'a donné ? Je n'ai aucune origine Ghiguas ! Je suis une née-moldue. Je suis donc d'ascendante moldue et non sorcière. »

« Ben tu en as peut-être sinon le sac ne t'aurai pas donné ce très joli collier Maman »

« Il s'est peut-être trompé.»

« Impossible. Le sac ne se trompe jamais. Le collier lie une fée de mon espèce à une Ghigua donc selon toute logique je suis la fée et toi la Ghigua en question alors arrête de réfléchir fait le vide dans ta tête et concentre toi ma maman. Tu es la meilleure, je suis sûre que tu va y arriver ! Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur »

J'examine cette pierre rouge ailée en cherchant le moyen de le lier à Shaylin. Tout à coup la démarche me vient lorsque je regarde fixement les yeux rubis de la petite fée. Je me perds dans ses orbites vides et la solution m'apparait comme évidente. Les mots s'enchainent dans mon esprit dans une suite logique et familière comme une mélodie ou un poème. Je sens mon cœur pulser dans ma poitrine résonnant dans ma tête tant les mots qui me traversent sont emplis de sagesse, de puissance et de magie. J'attache la chaîne d'or et de rubis autour de mon cou puis je mets ma main à plat contre le pendentif qui repose au creux de mes seins.

Puis d'une voix transformée, magnifiée, par la puissance des mots utilisés autrefois par les Ghiguas, je prononce la vieille incantation de liaison : « Mère Nourricière, protectrice du peuple Cherokee, je demande ton aide ainsi que celle de tes 7 éléments sacrés qui te caractérise : L'air » Soudain une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre dans le couloir des cachots où je me trouve à l'heure actuelle. « Le feu » Toute les torches du couloir s'allument soudainement commençant à m'effrayer légèrement mais je sens que cette invocation est bienveillante, emplie de magie blanche pure alors je continue comme la courageuse Griffondor que je suis. « L'eau » de l'eau commence à gouter du plafond pour venir former une marre à mes pieds mouillant ainsi mon bas de jeans et mes baskets, puis elle se retire pour former une sorte de cascade le long des murs léchant les torches. « La Terre » Les pierres qui formaient le sol du cachot se transforment soudainement en des milliers de brins d'herbe formant un sol duveteux et moelleux dans lequel Shaylin s'empresse d'aller jouer mais en restant prés de moi. Je sens qu'elle est un peu effrayée mais elle tient bon. Ma fille est très courageuse. Un bosquet fleuri nait au pied de chaque mini cascade. Ils sont légèrement bougés par la brise chaude et marine qui flotte dans le couloir. D'ailleurs elle a aussi une odeur d'herbe fraiche maintenant. « Le soleil » Soudain un globe chatoyant apparait prés de mon épaule droite. « La Lune » Un magnifique croissant de Lune apparait également près de mon épaule gauche cette fois ci. Je regarde le paysage que j'ai devant les yeux. Il semble merveilleux presque irréel.

« L'esprit » Soudain des dizaines de silhouettes argentées sortent des bosquets pour former une ronde autour de moi. Une qui brille plus que les autres s'avance vers moi et me dis :

« Ghigua, nous avons répondu à ton appel. Que désires-tu ? »

« Je voudrais que vous nous liez Shaylin et A-ya*grâce au collier de liaison pour que nous ne soyons plus séparées. Je souhaite que ses ailes la porte toujours vers mes appels de détresse et que mes jambes marchent toujours dans sa direction .Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, la prends sous ma protection, elle et tous ses biens. Je l'ai fait lors de sa naissance et je le ferais toujours »

« Bien. Petite fée est ce ton souhait également ? »

« Oui, madame »

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi »

Soudain la ronde formée par les êtres se sépare et chaque silhouette argentée retourne dans son bosquet. La porte-parole touche mon collier et en sort un fil d'or. Elle l'enroule autour de la taille de Shaylin. Je ne réagis pas je suis encore hébétée de toutes les actions qui viennent de se passer. Une lueur de pierre précieuse rouge soutenue entoure Shaylin et la silhouette argentée qui semble cuivrée maintenant. Elle fonce sur Shaylin qui me lance un « Maman » chargé de sanglots déchirants et elles disparaissent toutes les deux dans une explosion de paillettes argentées et rouges qui sont toutes absorbées par le talisman. Dans le même temps tous les changements produits par l'invocation avaient disparu et les torches se sont éteintes. Le noir m'angoissant légèrement après cette manifestation de pouvoir je lance un « Lumos » légèrement paniquée aussitôt suivi par un « Ignus » sur toutes les torches du couloir. Je cherche Shaylin du regard. Ne la trouvant pas je hurle hystériquement son prénom plusieurs fois en tournant la tête de tous les cotés. Mon Dieu, cette chose l'a enlevée. Mon bébé…

« Shaylin, où es-tu mon cœur ? »

Il faut que je me calme sinon je ne la retrouverai jamais. Je dois garder mon sang froid et être rationnel, ça m'a toujours sauvée. Elle n'a pas pu disparaitre comme ça j'ai du rêver. Cherche dans ta mémoire et tes connaissances où a-t-elle pû aller ? Je détache mon pendentif et je le regarde fixement. C'est incroyable ! Il a changé de forme. Il ressemble à Shaylin mais elle semble différente plus…adulte. Mais les traits, la longueur des cheveux, c'est Shaylin tout craché, une Shaylin de rubis tenant dans ses mains levées l'anneau qui lui permet d'être sur la chaîne en or du collier. Sans m'en rendre compte un « Shaylin » s'est échappé de mes lèvres. Le rubis vibra. Incertaine, je redis son nom et le pendentif vibre plus intensément. J'ai soudain une idée. Je saisis le rubis d'une main et la chaine de l'autre et prononce distinctement « Shaylin viens ».

Le collier vibre et prends vie devenant, pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon bébé. Mais sous mes yeux ébahis des paillettes se déposent sur ses ailes les transformant. Elles deviennent longues et morcelées sur les cotés et remplies de formes indéfinies on aurait dit des arabesques couplés à des feuilles, des flammes, des vagues et des tornades. Elle s'approche de moi et me fait un câlin. Je lui murmure tendrement

« Tu m'as fait peur ma puce. Tu as pleuré. »

« Désolée maman, c'était des larmes de joie. Le talisman nous permet de grandir à vrai dire c'est le seul moyen pour nous de grandir et de devenir adulte. La jeune fée rentre dans le talisman grâce au contact des silhouettes argentées. Le talisman c'est un portail qui nous mène vers une maison personnalisée au goût de la fée. La porte du portail c'est l'anneau c'est pour ça que quand je suis figée, je le tiens. Egalia est la dernière avant moi à être entrée dans les maisons de ce style et elle a 2753 ans. Et puis c'est génial pour moi et toi, tes amis ne se poseront pas de question. Bon j'y retourne. Bisous»

Ceci étant dit, elle reprend sa place et devient Rubis quand à moi, je reprends le chemin des escaliers pour remonter à la surface.

Pdv Externe

Hermione ne vit malheureusement pas la tête d'un blond platine qui sortit de derrière une colonne, les yeux exorbités.

*A-ya signifie « moi » en Cherokee


	4. Sirius Black et La lettre

Petit message: Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour le temps d'attente mais je ne pensais pas que la fac me prendrai autant de temps. Alors je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum pendant les vacances et de poster à hauteur d'une fois par semaine par la suite. Pour me faire pardonner je vais également écrire 4 autres fictions. Le premier chapitre d'une d'entre elle sera posté des le 21 décembre en début d'après-midi je pense par contre ça sera une "Twilight". Sur ce bonne lecture et à Bientôt. Lei'

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.

Pdv Hermione Jean Granger

Je remonte doucement sur le champ de bataille en sentant la chaleur de Shaylin contre mon cou. Elle m'apporte la confiance dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à avancer et entendre les noms des sorciers qui se sont sacrifiés pour l'Angleterre et accessoirement le monde. On peut déjà compter Remus Lupin, mon mentor, et sa femme Nymphadora, celle à qui je me confiais et qui savait tout. Je suis d'ailleurs la marraine de leur fils unique Teddy et Harry est son parrain.

Je suis dans le hall de Poudlard et je passe les portes. Je regarde autour de moi : tout n'est que sang, tristesse pour les uns, joie malsaine pour les autres et surtout tout n'est que mort. Il y a des dizaines de corps sur le sol : des adultes (aurors ou bénévoles qui souhaitaient défendre leur pays contre Voldemort), des adolescents de ma promotion comme Cho Chang ou Terry Bott ou des encore plus jeunes comme Antonya Anterworld, une petite 1ere année à qui j'ai donné des cours de soutient, ou encore Marc-Alan Guillaume qui était connu pour pouvoir faire des sorts informulés ce qui est extrêmement rare pour un première année voir même pour un mage adulte.

Ce qui me dégoûte le plus c'est voir leurs pauvres petits corps recroquevillés, les petits corps de ses enfants de 11 ans à 13-14 ans replié sur eux-mêmes comme si ils avaient été torturés avant de mourir ce qui fut surement le cas. Ces jeunes enfants qui voulaient nous aidés, ils avaient été recrutés pour leur puissance magique. Les plus puissants avaient été pris à part un jour au château et on leur avait demandé si ils souhaitaient participer à guerre ou non et si ils le désiraient les 7eme années leur donneraient alors des cours de soutient. Antonya était ma protégée je l'avais formée et elle se débrouillée très bien, à aucun moment je n'avais ne serai-ce que pensé qu'elle aurait pu mourir.

La vue de son corps est de trop pour moi et je m'effondre sur son cadavre en la suppliant de me pardonner même si je sais qu'elle ne m'entend plus. Je me sens tellement coupable j'aurais du la surveillé plus mais je croyais que ma formation lui aurait suffit. Où avais-je la tête, mon arrogance à coûté la vie d'une pauvre petite première année qui avait voulu juste nous aider. Je ne veux pas entendre les autres pertes du coté de la lumière, enfin je ne peux pas, je sais qu'il y aura des gens que j'appréciais et, ça, ça me brise le cœur parce que je sais très bien qu'avec ma puissance magique j'aurais pu les aidés, il existe un sort que je connais bien qui aide à donner un peu de magie à un allié pour le renforcer.

Dumbledore m'avait laissé un mot que j'ai trouvé dans son livre sur les contes de Beedle le Bard avec le sort et une note sur gestes à faire pour qu'il fonctionne. La note me disait également de l'utiliser sur Harry s'il n'arrivait pas à vaincre Voldemort et uniquement sur lui. Je devais penser à lui donner un quart voir un peu moins de ma puissance sinon ça l'aurait tué. Je ne dis pas ça pour être arrogante mais le défunt directeur m'avait fait passer des tests lors de ma 2éme année et il s'était rendu compte que ma magie étai supérieure à la moyenne par exemple celle d'Harry n'est que 3 fois supérieure à la magie d'un sorcier moyen et celle d'Albus 6 fois supérieure. Cependant, il se trouve que je ne peux accéder qu'au 2/10 de ma puissance magique ce qui fait de moi une sorcière ordinaire. D'où le sort qu'a inventé Albus afin que je puisse transmettre ma magie cachée ça m'aurait peut être tuée si je l'avais fait sur chaque membre lutant avec l'Ordre mais qu'est ce qu'une seule mort contre des milliers ?

La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas fait honneur à ma maison, j'ai eu peur et ma lâcheté à pris le pas sur le célèbre courage des Griffondors : je ne voulais pas mourir, cependant quand je vois le corps d'Antonya je me dis qu'au final je n'aurais pas été une si grosse perte. Cette gosse était géniale elle méritait de vivre en bonne santé et au moins autant que vécut Albus. Je suis distraite de mes sombres pensées par une main calleuse qui se glisse sur ma nuque, la caressant, et un corps se pressant contre moi en me disant que tout ira bien. Je reconnais cette voix, cette voix rauque et légèrement démente… Sirius ! Sirius me caresse mes cheveux mais attendez une seconde Sirius est mort on l'a vu de nos propres yeux passé le voile de la mort au département des mystères ! Je me retourne doucement en ayant peur que ça ne soit qu'un mirage que je me suis imaginé dans un moment de panique mais en me retournant je rencontre un torse dénudé aux multiples cicatrices et un grand brun aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux saphir :

« Sirius ? » m'exclamé-je avec une surprise et une incrédulité évidente.

« Oui ma Mignonne, c'est moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué la bataille et de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps les garçons et toi. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. »

« Tu étais où ? Tu nous as abandonnés Black, tu nous as laissés tout seul et tu as laissé Harry affronté L'autre taré tout seul ! »

« J'étais dans une cellule de Voldemort. Le voile de la mort ne conduit pas à la mort mais aux geôles du manoir Malfoy ce qui en soit est pire que la mort. Dés que ma tarée de cousine m'a poussé dedans je me suis retrouvé dans une cellule attaché et à moitié enterré dans le mur. J'ai réussit à sortir quand ils ont lancé l'attaque : il n'y avait plus personne pour maintenir les protections sur le manoir alors tous les prisonniers se sont échappés moi y compris. Malheureusement je suis arrivé légèrement trop tard pour pouvoir vous aider et j'en suis réellement navré ma Mignonne. Tu la connaissais la fillette ? »

"Oui c'était la plus douée des premières années et c'est moi qui ai entraînée Antonya pour la bataille. Apparemment ça n'a pas suffit. »

Je sanglote plus fort encore. A la fois de joie pour avoir retrouvé Sirius et de tristesse pour avoir définitivement perdu Antonya. Patmol me serre fort, fort à m'en brisé les os, pour atténuer ma peine et il m'essuie les joues de ses doigts laissant des traces encore plus noires que celles que j'avais déjà sur mon visage. Je m'écarte légèrement de Sirius et je le regarde : il est couvert de cicatrices, de sang et est affreusement maigre. Il me regarde, sourit et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

On se relève et on regarde le champ de bataille. Les mages envoient des sorts un peu partout, nettoyant petit à petit le désastre avec l'aide des elfes de maison. On se dirige vers la zone de transplanage aménagée dans le hall de Poudlard pour évacuer les blessés à Sainte Mangouste, pour que ceux en bonne santé puisse partir avec leurs morts ou tout simplement rentrer chez eux et pour que les aurors puissent transporter les Mangemorts arrêtés.

Sirius me serre un peu plus fort le bras en regardant vers ma droite. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui le perturbe autant : Harry et Ron donnent une conférence presse pour « La Gazette du sorcier », « Le Chicaneur », « Sorcière Hebdo », « Le sorcier du soir » et « La vie magique des héros ». Ils semblent se vanter et rigolent beaucoup. On peut même voir Harry faire du charme à la journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo. Tous les journalistes sont très enthousiastes et semblent boire le moindre de leur mots. Je ne comprends comment ils peuvent rire alors qu'autant de personnes sont mortes, ça me dépasse.

« Sirius, je vais aller chercher les Griffondors trop jeunes pour participer à la bataille cachés dans la tour, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je te suis ma Mignonne je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le moment de bonheur des deux las bas. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi joyeux après une telle bataille. J'espère pour eux que c'est juste l'euphorie du moment. »

« J'espère aussi »

On se rend rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui enlève les protections sur son tableau lorsqu'elle nous a vus arriver. Je prononce quelques formules magiques, je réponds à une énigme et je peux enfin déverrouiller le tableau et faire sortir tous les élèves cachés ici. Je demande à la grosse dame si d'autres gardiens comme elles, contiennent toujours des élèves et elle me répond que non : les Serdaigles ont été délivrés par le fantôme Aphrodite, les Serpentards par Blaise Zabini et les Poufsouffle par Ginevra Weasley. Avec l'aide de Sirius je ne mis qu'une demi-heure à délivrer chaque élève.

Je vais dans mon dortoir par la suite et je récupère mes affaires en attendant le Poudlard Express. Ça parait peut être stupide comme ça mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de normalité et Madame Mc Gonagall a jugé nécessaire de ramener les élèves chez eux par le train pour plus leur laisser un point de repère. Et j'avoue que j'en ai réellement besoin, j'ai besoin de ce dernier moment de normalité avant de rentrer chez moi. Enfin chez moi c'est un bien grand mot j'ai réussit à garder la maison pour ma santé mentale : je ne pouvais pas oublier complètement mes parents. Alors je leur ai effacé la mémoire et je les ai envoyés en Australie pour que les Mangemorts ne les retrouvent pas. Ils ont refait leur vie et on même adopté un petit garçon : Andy. Je ne peux pas leur arracher ce bonheur alors il y a quelques temps j'ai décidé de ne pas leur rendre la mémoire. Ils méritent une belle vie : ce sont des gens formidables. Je prends une grande inspiration et je regarde l'heure : 11h30, le train arrive dans une demi heure. Je descends lentement les escaliers menant au Hall avec Sirius. Il prend soudainement la parole me faisant légèrement sursauté :

« Ca te dirait de venir vivre avec Harry et Moi au 12 Square Grimmauld ? Je sais que tu as effacé la mémoire de tes parents et que tu coup tu vas être seule jusqu'en Septembre. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre seul et crois moi j'en ai fais l'expérience : c'est extrêmement désagréable. »

« Non merci Sirius. Je ne me sens pas de vivre avec des personnes pour le moment. Je…Je voudr… Enfaîte je veux rentrer dans la maison de mes parents pour avoir quelque chose d'eux le temps d'un été. J'en ai réellement besoin, comment te dire ça, c'est comme si ils me réconfortaient sans être là. Voir des photos de moi avec eux ça me redonne du courage. Mais je viendrais peut-être en août si j'en ai la force. Ce n'est pas contre toi Sirius, je suis très heureuse de te revoir mais je pense que vivre avec un Harry qui prend la grosse tête pendant plusieurs mois, je ne pourrais pas. »

« Bien je te comprends ma Mignonne. Cependant si tu ne va pas bien reconsidère ma proposition : la porte de la maison sera toujours ouverte et tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »

« La bienvenue ? Tu oublie ta mère qui m'insulte à chaque fois que je viens »

« Maiiiiiiis…. Maman n'est pas méchante, elle est juste un peu…traditionaliste. »

« Et un peu étroite d'esprit non ? »

« Aussi »

On continue de marcher en silence jusqu'à notre lieu de destination. Le hall semble désengorgé cependant il y a un énorme parchemin sur le tableau d'affichage. Perplexe, on s'approche avec Sirius. On regarde attentivement et on se rend compte que c'est une liste regroupant le nom de toutes les pertes subite lors de la bataille finale. Il y a toute une liste de nom classé par ordre alphabétique, par famille et par appartenance. Les noms des Mangemorts sont inscrits à l'encre rouge avec la mention de leur statut c'est-à-dire si ils sont mort, arrêtés, en fuite ou en instance et les noms de nos pertes sont inscrits en bronze, en argent, en or ou en noir en fonction des différentes maisons auxquelles ils appartenaient lorsqu'ils étaient étudiant à Poudlard. Je la parcouru rapidement afin de trouver les noms de personne que je connaissais et elles sont malheureusement très nombreuses :

Liste des défunts de la désormais célèbre bataille de Poudlard

A

Abbot Hannah (Noir)

Antonya Anterworld (Bronze) […]

B

Belby Marcus (Bronze) […]

Bell Katie (Or)

Bones Susan (Noir) […]

Boot Terry (Bronze) […]

Branstone Eleana (Noir)

Brow Lavande (Or) […]

C

Carrow Flora (rouge avec la mention arrêtée)

Carrow Hestia (rouge avec la mention morte)

Chang Cho (Bronze) […]

Corner Michael (Bronze) […]

Crabbe Vincent (Rouge avec la mention mort) […]

D

Davis Roger (Bronze)

Deauclaire Pénélope (Bronze)

Dubois Olivier (Or) […]

Dunbar Fay (Or) […]

E

Edgecombe Marietta (Bronze) […]

F

Faucett Johanna (Bronze) […]

Flitwick Filius (Bronze)

G

Goldstein Anthony (Bronze)

Goyle Gregory (Rouge avec la mention mort)

Marc-Alan Guillaume (Argent) […]

H

Harper Andrew (Argent) […]

Higgs Terence (Rouge avec la mention en attente)

J

Johnson Angelina (Or) […]

L

Lee Jordan (Or) […]

Lorens Emily (Noir)

Lupin Remus (Or) […]

M

Mac Arrow Summers (Noir) […]

Mac Millan Ernie (Noir)

Midgen Eloise (Or) […]

Montague Graham (Rouge avec la mention emprisonné) […]

O

O'Bryan Bem (Or)

O'Neal Rionach (Or) […]

P

Patil Parvati (Or)

Pomfresh Poppy (Noir)

Pucey Adrien (Argent) […]

R

Reynolds Maisy (Bronze) […]

Robins Demelza (Or) […]

S

Spinnet Alicia (Or)

Stebbins Mark (Noir) […]

T

Tonks Nymphadora (Noir) […]

V

Vane Romilda (Or) […]

W

Weasley Arthur (Or)

Weasley Charlie (Or)

Weasley Percy (Or)

Wolpert Nigel (Or) […]

Z

Zeller Rose (Noir) […]

Je connaissais plus ou moins 49 personnes (en comptant uniquement les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard) des 500 700 personnes mortes ce jour là et j'en appréciais 43. J'accuse le coup en silence cependant mon cœur saigne. Je reste adossée a Sirius en pleurant doucement toutes ses personnes que j'appréciais même si parfois elle m'agaçais ou me donnais des envies de meurtre. Je regarde autour de moi le château est en train d'être reconstruit grâce à des multiples sorts lancés par les professeurs et les aurors. Tous les corps ont été dégagés. Les 12 coups annonçant midi retentissent nous informant ainsi l'arrivée du train et le départ imminent des calèches.

Je monte dans une calèche avec Sirius et on est rapidement rejoint par Ginevra, Harry, Ronald, Neville, Luna et Padma. Ils sont tous les 5 couverts de crasse et de sang. Ils commencent à parler avec Sirius pas le moins du monde surpris par sa présence. Il doit surement être passé les voir avant de venir me consoler. Ils parlent avec animation de « la formidable histoire d'amour de Ron et Padma », ainsi que de a perte de sa sœur jumelle et un petit peu de leur vacances de cette année. Je regarde par la fenêtre et laisse mon esprit s'égarer sur la bataille, ses conséquences et mon été où je vais vivre pour la première fois de ma vie seule dans la maison où j'ai connu tant de bonheur avec mes parents. Il faut d'ailleurs que je range les pièces de la maison et que je les nettoie. Elles doivent être poussiéreuses depuis que je n'y suis pas allée, ça me fait d'ailleurs une piqûre de rappel sur le fait qu'il faut que je range l'ancien bureau de Papa. Il l'a laissé en plan et il y a plein de papier partout.

Le voyage en calèche est relativement calme et personne ne prête attention à part Luna et Sirius qui me surveille de temps en temps du coin de l'œil avec une expression inquiété. Ma soit disant meilleure amie et mes prétendus meilleurs amis n'en ont strictement rien à faire et ça me porte un coup au cœur qui est déjà bien amoché. On descend des calèches pour allez dans le compartiment n°19. Je traîne la patte dernière eux et je touche une des perles de mon bracelet en demande silencieusement quelque chose qui pourrait me faire patienter pour pouvoir subir le trajet du retour : je ne pourrais pas supporter cette ambiance festive sans un quelconque soutient. Le bracelet chauffe légèrement et un épais bouquin d'environ 2500 pages sur les traditions Ghiguas apparaît et leurs lien avec les elfes élémentaires. Je le sers contre ma poitrine heureuse bien qu'étonnée par le choix du sujet du livre fais par le cadeau d'Analisse.

Je monte dans le Poudlard Express quelques secondes avant son départ et rejoins le compartiment où se situent mes amis. En chemin je croise Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy qui me regarde presque fascinés et surtout bouche bé lorsque leurs regards se portent sur mon livre dont le titre est visible. Je ne comprends pas leur réaction mais je pense qu'ils sont surtout extrêmement fascinés par le fait que j'ai envie de lire après une telle vision d'horreur. Mais bon le savoir n'a aucune limite et savoir permet d'aider. Je passe le trajet en ignorant les gens dans mon wagon tellement je suis plongée dans mon bouquin. En plus ce n'est pas pour me plaindre mais voir Ron embrasser Padma à longueur de temps aurait été bien trop éprouvant pour mes nerfs. On arrive à Kings Cross sur la voie 9 ¾, je prends rapidement mes bagages avec l'aide de Sirius et on descend sur le quai.

Les au revoir sont brefs et légèrement froid. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter aussi peu de chaleur mais je ne m'en inquiète pas plus que ça après tout Ron et Harry sont étrange depuis le début du voyage. Après quelques embrassades avec Sirius et Luna je leur fais un grand signe de la main et transplane. Je me sens être tirée par le nombril et j'atterri directement dans le salon de ma maison qui est comme je l'avais redouté très poussiéreuse.

Un petit bruit dans la cuisine met tous mes sens en alertes : serait-ce un Mangemort qui dans un ultime acte de vengeance envers son défunt maître viendrait tuer la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? J'avance prudemment ma baguette dans ma main légèrement tremblante. Je tourne à l'angle de la cuisine pour pousser un soupire de soulagement : ce n'est qu'une chouette avec une lettre dans le bec qui hululais pour attirer mon attention. Je lance tout de même des sorts de détections sur la lettre : on ne sait jamais un maléfice est si vite arrivé surtout après une défaite aussi cuisante que cette qui a été infligée aux Mangemort.

Il y a un cachet sur la lettre : un Z entouré de roses et de feuilles. Je connais ses armoiries, je les ai déjà vu dans le livre « Les grandes familles de Sang-Pur de Merlin à nos jours », cependant il m'est impossible de m'en souvenir. Je décachette la lettre, remplie de curiosité : quelle grande famille pourrait m'écrire à moi, Hermione Granger la née-moldue ? Je la lis et ma respiration se coupe, je commence à suffoquer, je ne peux pas y croire c'est impossible. Et sur cette dernière pensée tout deviens noir

Pdv Externe

On peut voir Hermione Granger s'évanouir sur le carrelage de sa cuisine et la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tombe sur le sol. On peut y voir le texte suivant :

_« Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Mon petit bébé, cela doit te paraître étrange de recevoir un hibou d'une famille de sang pur alors que la majeure partie d'entre eux te méprise. _

_Cependant, ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous nous t'aimons. Pourquoi ? Car tu es notre fille Hermione. Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'en ont informé mais il y de cela 16 ans nous t'avons déposée devant leur porte avec une lettre. Nous leur avons expliqués qu'à tes 14 ans ils devraient t'apprendre la vérité pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre. _

_Je te supplie de ne pas nous en vouloir, ne doute jamais du fait que l'on t'aime. Nous t'avons faite adopter car dans notre famille les femmes sont les plus douées en magie et on ne voulait pas que Voldemort t'utilise. Ma sœur Analisse à toujours gardé un œil sur toi. Cette femme, c'est ta marraine. Elle m'a toujours transmit tes résultats, tes peines, tes joies et bien sur tes folles aventures._

_ Nous t'aimons mon cœur à l'heure où je t'écris Analisse est à coté de moi et elle m'aide à coucher mes pensées sur le papier. Je ne souhaite pas chambouler ta vie, je souhaite uniquement connaitre mon enfant. Sache que ces 16 années sans toi ont été un véritable cauchemar. Je pleurais souvent et ton père également même si il prétendait « avoir une poussière dans l'œil » quand je le regardais. Ton frère connais ton existence mais il a appris ton identité il a de cela 1 heure. Sache qu'il n'a pas réellement était surpris. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais défendu comme une lionne lorsque Greyback l'a attaqué. Et rien que pour cela je te remercie ma fille. Merci d'avoir sauvé Blaise, ton jumeau sans même que tu saches la signification qu'il avait pour toi. Normalement, tes pouvoirs sont en train de s'éveiller et cela doit légèrement t'effrayer. _

_Saches que si tu reviens à la maison nous t'apporterons les réponses et l'amour dont tu as besoin. Analisse m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné ma bague. Si jamais tu décides de venir vivre à la maison ou juste nous voir, il te suffira de penser très fort à moi en la tenant : elle agira comme un Porte-au-loin. Encore une fois sache que l'on ne voulait pas t'abandonner, nous l'avons fait pour ta sécurité mon ange._

_Ta maman qui t'aime,_

_Alyson Carmen Rosier Zabini »_


	5. Mes origines

PdV Externe

Elle papillonna des yeux lentement pour chasser les points noirs qui obscurcissaient sa vue quand une violente douleur la pris à l'arrière de la tête. Elle se redressa instantanément pour se retrouver en position assisse et porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête où elle découvrit la source de sa douleur : une plaie plutôt large. Elle bougea afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts et se rendit compte que sa main était rougie et poisseuse prouvant à quel point le saignement était abondant. Elle jura tout bas, un faible "putain" s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Après avoir fait toutes les poches de celle-ci elle se rendit compte que sa baguette avait roulée sous la table lors de son évanouissement.

Elle rampa avec beaucoup de difficulté jusqu'au pied de table grâce auquel elle se hissa pour parvenir au centre du dessous de celle-ci et récupérer sa baguette. Elle s'en saisit de ses doigts tremblant en gémissant bruyamment à cause de la douleur que le mouvement lui provoqua. Des perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle murmura en faisant 5 tours de baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis 2 dans l'autre et un mouvement vers le bas " iniura sana" afin de guérir sa blessure et d'effacer les traces de sang maculant ses longues boucles brunes. Elle marmonna un "putain" supplémentaire en essayant de se relever. Elle échoua lamentablement et s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de sa cuisine.

Elle maudit sa maladresse et tenta de relativiser : dans quelques minutes elle retrouvera son équilibre. Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Allongée sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, elle essaya de se rappeler comment tout cela avait commencé. Une lettre oui c'est ça, une lettre. Une lettre, bien, de qui venait-elle déjà ? D'une femme. Une sang-pure au vu du hibou toujours dans sa cuisine en train de hululer doucement. Oui donc une femme sang pure, cependant impossible de se rappeler de qui il s'agissait et du contenu de la lettre. Bon il faut que qu'elle la retrouve.

Elle se releva doucement en se tenant à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler comme lors de son essai précédent. Cependant, un hululement plus fort que les autres la fit sursauter, se retourner en mettant en péril son équilibre et fusiller le hibou grand-duc blanc qui attendait patiemment sur le plan de travail. Hermione, toujours légèrement dans les vapes, regarda l'animal voler du plan de travail à la fenêtre de la cuisine fermée et y claquer son bec plusieurs fois d'affilé. Hermione compris immédiatement ce que l'animal souhaitait : partir retrouver sa maitresse. Elle marcha donc en s'appuyant sur les meubles de la cuisine grâce à sa main droite. Elle tourna la poignée avec l'aide de cette même main et pris le hibou de la main gauche.

Elle le mit sur son bras droit et posa sa main gauche sur son dos pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un coup d'aile au cas où il déciderait de s'envoler immédiatement. Elle le mit dehors et le lâcha pour qu'il puisse retrouver son foyer. Ce que Hermione ne remarqua pas c'est la présence de l'empreinte de sa main, une main rouge sang, sur le dos de Stark le hibou grand-duc blanc de la famille Zabini qui vola à grande vitesse vers sa maitresse paniqué de sentir cette substance poisseuse sur son plumage.

PdV Hermione Jean Granger

Je me sens encore un peu vaseuse dû au choc. Je tourne la tête dans toute les directions pour essayer de trouver cette fichue lettre. Je la trouve enfin tombée entre la table et le vaisselier. Je m'en saisi les doigts tremblants, au final je n'étais pas si sûr de souhaiter savoir ce que contenait la lettre.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps : la simple vue de l'écriture de cette sorcière mystérieuse me fit me souvenir du contenu de ladite lettre. La nouvelle de mon adoption m'avait déjà fait l'effet d'une bombe mais le fait de savoir que j'allais recevoir un héritage magique lors de mes 19 ans avait failli être la cause de ma mort. Les origines ne changent pas une personne : même si mes parents n'ont été que mes parents adoptifs, ils m'ont tout de même donnée une éducation qui restera encrée en moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Quoi que tenterons mes parents biologiques pour changer mes opinions politiques, raciales, religieuses ou ma perception du bien et du mal, ils échoueront : mon caractère et ma personnalité sont et resteront encrés en moi à jamais. A contrario, un héritage magique peut tout faire basculer. Je me souviens avoir lu un livre à la bibliothèque du Square Grimmauld là-dessus, il concernait les héritages magiques dans les familles sorcières de sang-pur.

Bon, si ma mémoire est bonne, il existe 5 niveaux d'héritage différents :

Le Niveau 1 concerne les titre de noblesse sang-pur (par exemple l'héritier masculin prend le statut de Lord), les possessions et les bien familiaux ( l'accès aux coffres familiaux de Gringotts, aux propriétés…), les caractéristiques magiques héréditaires comme la Méthamorphagie tardive si elle ne s'est pas manifestée durant l'enfance ainsi que la forme Animagus si celle-ci prend sa source dans le sang de l'individu et enfin les reliques familiales mineures c'est-à-dire celles qui n'ont pas une source de magie suffisante pour être considérées comme nuisible ou celle qui n'ont pas de but offensif bien que puissante.

Le Niveau 2 concerne les malédictions familiales (elles se transmettent du Lord en place à l'héritier de celui-ci lorsque qu'il atteint 17ans), les reliques familiales majeures (elles sont soit puissantes soit offensives), et enfin un talent magique dans un domaine bien particulier par exemple Mme Pomfresh possède dans son sang une caractéristique magique qui lui permet de rendre ses sorts de soins de plus efficace, ce qui fait d'elle une infirmière extrêmement remarquable.

Le niveau 3 concerne toutes les transformations nécessitant une adaptation de l'individu à un nouvel milieu de vie : on peut notamment citer l'héritage elfique ( ils se sentent plus à l'aise dans un milieu proche de la nature), l'héritage vampirique qui nécessite d'apprendre à vivre la nuit, l'héritage sirénique et féerique qui implique tout deux des changements corporels : pour le sirénique les jambes se changent en nageoires voir plus tout dépend de la races sirénique et les fées voient deux belles ailes sortir de leur dos (elle peuvent également rapetisser en fonction de leur espèce ou posséder le don de double vue).

Enfin, les niveaux 4 et 5 concerne des héritages du niveau 3 mis à part pour des raisons évidentes : le niveau 4 concernent les Veelas et les Inséparables qui doivent trouver leur âme sœur sous peine de mort avant leur 21eme anniversaire( ils ont donc des lois qui les concernent spécifiquement comme par exemple une loi obligeant les âmes sœurs à les accepter) et enfin le niveau 5 concerne les niveau d'héritage les plus rares mais aussi les plus puissant et les plus dangereux : les héritages angélique, les héritages concernant la puissance magique et enfin les héritages démoniques (ils ont des lois spéciales et très strictes pour éviter tout débordement).

Bien si je me base sur la lettre et en particulier sur la phrase « Normalement tes pouvoirs sont en train de s'éveiller et cela doit légèrement t'effrayer » mon héritage magique est au minimum de niveau 3. Cependant, lors du rituel magique les êtres argentés m'ont appelée « Ghigua » et j'ai lu dans le livre concernant le lien Fée/Ghigua que ses dernières étaient dotées d'une magie équivalente à 50 fois pour les moins puissantes (si elle est complétement maitrisée) voire plus celle d'un sorcier lambda…

Ce qui dans la classification des héritages correspond à un héritage de niveau 5 et donc à un héritage dangereux, très contrôlé et inspirant la crainte aux autres. Cette constatation me donna une idée : aller feuilleter le livre que le sac m'avait donné. Je marche silencieusement dans le hall de cette grande maison trop silencieuse et vide. L'atmosphère de ma propre maison me fait peur : avant elle était toujours gaie, chaleureuse et accueillante remplie d'une bonne odeur de tarte aux pommes sortant du four, celle que maman adorait me cuisiner depuis que j'étais petite.

Enfin « Maman », est ce que je dois encore l'appeler Maman ? Elle ne sait même plus que j'existe, le seul endroit où j'existe encore pour elle c'est au fond de mon cœur dans nos souvenirs ensembles. Les tartes aux pommes du mercredi après-midi, son odeur de pomme et de soleil, son sourire étincelant, ses câlins lors de mes chagrins ou encore ses soupirs lorsque je faisais une bêtise… tout cela n'existera désormais plus qu'en moi. Je ne peux décemment pas l'effacer de ma vie par contre Monica Granger restera à jamais celle qui a pris soin de moi. Il en va de même pour mon père il est impossible pour moi de l'oublier que ça soit à cause de ses sourires ou de son rire, de nos cours de bricolage ou de ses jurons lorsqu'il se prenait malencontreusement le marteau sur le doigt, de ses petites manies ou de ses rides qui commençaient à apparaitre prés de ses yeux à force de trop rire ou encore de ses trop rares je t'aime verbaux qu'il me montrait chaque jour par des gestes ou des manières détournées.

Oui…Wendell Granger restera toujours l'homme le plus important de ma vie et celui qui a rempli le rôle de père pour moi. Mais la lettre de ma mère biologique me perturbe : elle débordait d'amour et de peine. Elle peut certes mentir mais en revanche il est impossible qu'Analisse me mente : elle avait été très claire à ce sujet au tout début de notre amitié et elle l'a prouvé chaque jour que Dieu à fait depuis celui-ci. Et si jamais elle m'aimait vraiment et que je lui avais manquée pendant tout ce temps, comment suis-je censée réagir ? Dois-je lui en vouloir pour m'avoir abandonnée où l'aimer pour m'avoir protégée ? Dois-je aller les voir ou rester sagement ici ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus en profondeur : je venais d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée près de la petite table où le livre était posé. Il possède une magnifique couverture violette en cuir reliée avec des fils blancs. Sur la première de couverture on peut voir au centre de celle-ci une forme humaine tenant sur un de ses doigts une autre silhouette à l'apparence humaine : ses formes imprécises représentent sans aucun doute une jeune sorcière tenant une minuscule fée. On Peut apercevoir autour de cette sorcière des symboles disposés en cercle au nombre de 7 changeant de nuance de couleur toute les 5 secondes. Le premier symbole sur le haut du livre représente une des silhouettes argentées que j'ai aperçues un peu plus tôt à Poudlard cerclée de violet. Puis dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre on peut voir : une flamme cerclée de rouge, une goutte d'eau cerclée de bleu azur, un symbole représentant un souffle entouré de jaune, un arbre au milieu d'un cercle vert, un soleil encerclé d'orange et enfin une lune posée dans une tache noire. Chaque couleur semblait miroiter voire même chatoyer. Sur la tranche écrit dans une police fine et soignée on peut lire : Grand Livre de l'Histoire du peuple des Ghiguas et de leurs relations avec les autres peuples.

Le livre est fermé par une serrure qui s'ouvre dès que je pose le doigt dessus : cela ne m'avait pas interpellée lorsque je l'ai lu dans le train. Je pense que je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention tant j'étais pressée d'échapper aux démonstrations d'affections un peu trop publique de Ron et de Padma. Je l'ouvre au sommaire pour essayer de trouver ce que je cherche : « Les Ghiguas et les Fear » …. Non ce n'est pas ça, « Les Ghiguas et les Veelas », encore moins, ha voilà « L'héritage des Ghiguas ». Alors voyons ce que ça raconte :

_« Partie 1 : Les origines_

_Les Ghiguas sont un peuple qui remonte à l'origine du monde et au commencement de la vie. Lorsque qu'une entité céleste créa la Terre et l'univers pour oublier sa profonde solitude et son isolement, les premiers êtres à être crées furent les Ghiguas. L'Entité choisit de créer un peuple à son image et lui donna le don le plus précieux de l'humanité : les capacités élémentaires. Ce sont ces habiletés particulières qui permirent à la puissance céleste de créer toutes les formes de vie sur Terre. Elle les prêta au peuple Ghigua afin qu'il l'aide dans sa lourde tâche de créer l'univers. Les Ghiguas mirent du cœur et de l'ardeur. Les femmes Ghiguas et Les hommes étaient égaux à l'époque puis ils se divisèrent sur un désaccord : Les femmes pensaient que les être appelés Homo Sapiens devaient posséder une partie de leurs pouvoirs afin pouvoir survivre, au contraire les hommes pensaient que ces êtres ne méritaient pas d'avoir une serait-ce qu'une seule once de pouvoir et devraient se débrouiller pour survivre grâce à leur intelligence et à leur habilité à créer. _

_De cette dispute naquis deux mondes : un créé par les Femmes, le Monde Magique, et un créé par les Hommes, le Monde des Moldus. Dans le monde Magique chaque Ghigua créa un être particulier qui lui ressemblait : les Ghiguas de la Terre créèrent les Loups Garous et celle du Feu les Démons par exemple. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à former un monde diversifié et d'une beauté sans égale. Les Hommes créèrent également des êtres qui leur ressemblaient les salamandres pour les Hommes maitrisant le Feu par exemple. Ces deux peuples vécurent complétement séparés par de puissantes barrières les empêchant de vivre unis. Durant ces 10 millénaires de conflit aucun enfant Ghigua ne naquis naturellement ou très peu. Ce qui inquiéta l'Entité car elle était obligée de regarder ses enfants se déchirer et ainsi mettre en péril la survie de ce peuple si chère à son cœur. _

_Dans chacun des clans naquirent deux être exceptionnels bénis de l'entité. La première vit le jour grâce à la magie. En effet, à cause de cette sombre guerre les Femmes et les Hommes durent trouver une solution afin que leur espèce ne s'éteigne pas : il fut conclu que les Ghiguas de terre créeraient de minuscules poupées de la taille d'un bébé faite de glaise et d'argile auxquelles les Ghiguas d'air donneraient un souffle et les Ghiguas d'esprit une âme. Morgane vit le jour de cette manière. Elle fut la dernière création de ces Ghiguas avant qu'elles ne cessent de créer afin de laisser leur place aux plus jeunes, aussi elles y mirent toutes leurs inventivités et tous leurs talents. Elle fut d'une beauté inégalée : elle possédait une chevelure ébène et des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel nocturne. La Ghigua d'esprit lui donna l'âme la plus pure qu'elle put fabriquée et la Ghigua d'air lui donna une grâce et une adresse hors norme ainsi que son talent. Dotée d'un esprit vif et d'une immense curiosité, elle fut inévitablement attirée par ce monde de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle pensait que les deux peuples fonctionneraient mieux s'ils se regroupaient au lieu de se battre. La fée Morgane, de son surnom, s'interrogeait souvent et longuement sur ce monde si différent du sien, une chose en particulier la laissait perplexe : Comment pouvaient-ils survivre sans magie ? Ce que le créateur appréciât particulièrement chez la jeune femme fut sa capacité à accepter les autres sans les juger. _

_Le second aimé de l'Entité se nommait Merlin et il naquit d'un amour noble et pur entre un Male Ghigua de Feu et une Femme Sage (Une des femmes les plus puissantes du peuple des Femmes Ghigua), cette femme sage était une Ghigua de l'esprit et savait apporter la paix dans le cœur tourmenté du père de Merlin. Merlin aussi développa une fascination immense pour le monde des Femmes et les créatures qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à trouver une des prairies qui servait de passage entre les deux mondes. Il s'y rendait souvent afin d'avoir un peu de calme et surtout pour apercevoir ces créatures qui le fascinait tant. Merlin recherchait souvent la tranquillité et la paix pour une raison très simple, les autres jeunes de son peuple le mettaient à l'écart allant même jusqu'à l'insulter et le mépriser. Il avait un surnom qui le collait comme une seconde peau : Merlin l'Enchanteur. Ce surnom, il le détestait plus que tout car les adolescents de son village l'avaient transformé en insulte et avaient même créé une chanson pour le tourner en ridicule. _

_Morgane quant à elle allait souvent dans une prairie qui servait de réserve aux Ghiguas de la Terre, où se trouvait également une cascade faite d'eau si claire qu'elle paraissait invisible. Un jour, alors que Morgane se baignait nue dans la cascade, l'Entité montra le chemin à Merlin pour la rejoindre. Naïvement, Merlin suivit sans aucune question les directives du Corps Céleste : après tout n'était-il pas son seul ami alors que les autres de son peuple le rejetaient ? N'était-il pas la seule personne de ce monde à ne pas l'exclure et à une pas utiliser son surnom comme une insulte ? Merlin se retrouva alors devant la fée de l'air nue qui lui hurla des dizaines d'insultes au visage. Morgane s'apeura de voir cet homme du clan opposé si proche d'elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait ni se cacher ni fuir ni se battre. Merlin surpris par cette apparition soudaine paniqua : Allez-t-elle elle aussi le rejeter ? Il décida de se cacher dans un buisson. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux peu rassurés. Puis comme par magie une silhouette blanche enveloppée de Ciel nocturne étoilé apparut et leur parla. _

_IL leur parla de sa solitude et de son malheur qui fut à l'origine du monde et des causes de la guerre qui déchirait ses enfants. Merlin s'approcha et écouta avec attention. Morgane en profita pour se vêtir puis s'assit à coté de Merlin fascinée par cette apparition de l'Entité. Ils se revirent chaque jour durant 2 ans, 2 mois, 2 semaines, 2 jours, 2 heures, 2 minutes et 2 secondes. Pourquoi cette durée très précise ? Car le chiffre 2 est le chiffre sacré du peuple des Ghiguas et qu'il est à l'origine de tout. Durant cette période Morgane et Merlin apprirent à se connaitre et s'appréciaient tellement qu'ils finirent par tomber amoureux. Ils prirent une décision importante : ce monde ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, ils décidèrent donc d'apporter la paix au péril de leur vie. En effet même si les Ghiguas originels pouvaient créer la vie sans contrepartie il n'en est absolument pas de même pour leurs malheureux descendant né de la magie. Morgane et son mari devant l'Entité céleste, Merlin, décidèrent de rééquilibrer les choses en payant de leur vie pour offrir un nouveau souffle à cette ère. _

_Ils choisirent de briser toutes les règles et de procéder aux modifications suivantes : __**les Moldus et les Sorciers (désormais appelés Sang-Purs) pourraient vivre ensemble et même avoir des enfants (qui seraient appelés les Sang-Mêlé). Leur vie fut prise pour un autre projet car l'Entité estimait que cette modification ne méritait pas la prise de deux vies. Ils prirent alors leur A.D.N. et décidèrent pour rapprocher encore les deux peuples qu'il y aurait aléatoirement des Moldus qui naitrait avec des gènes de Sorciers (ils seraient appelés les Nés-Moldus) et d'autre à qui on retirerait leurs gènes sorciers pour qui deviennent des Moldus (ils seraient alors appelés les Cracmols).**__ L'Entité ne put cependant leur ôter la vie alors pour faire bonne mesure décida de les emmener avec elle dans le ciel. _

_Avant de redevenir la voûte céleste elle décida 3 choses : Morgane représentera l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel pour que les mortels voient toujours sa joie de vivre et sa beauté (La Lune qui est l'astre le plus lumineux du ciel) et Merlin représentera quant à lui l'Etoile toujours prés de sa Morgane car il ne peut pas vivre sans elle (l'étoile du Berger autrement dis Vénus). Puis il les accrocha sur son cœur afin qu'ils soient toujours le plus proche possible de lui. Bien sûr, Merlin et Morgane ne sont pas morts. Ils attendent juste d'avoir l'autorisation de L'Entité Céleste pour descendre, comme certains soir de Nouvelle Lune où ils descendent afin d'aller courir dans leur prairie et se baigner dans leur cascade. Enfin, la dernière décision de l'Entité fut de créer une histoire sur Merlin et Morgane et de la transmettre aux deux peuples afin qu'ils n'oublient jamais leurs origines. _

_Cependant leurs noms furent salis. Du coté des Moldus, il se racontait que Morgane avait séduit et sauvagement tué le pauvre Merlin qui ne cherchait qu'a connaitre son peuple. Du coté des sorciers on chuchotait que Merlin était le fils d'un démon et d'une vierge et qu'il avait volé l'innocence de Morgane avant de la battre et de s'enfuir. Morgane se serait ensuite donnée la mort en se privant d'air, afin de ne pas avoir à vivre sans lui. _

_Cela attisa la rage des peuples. Les Moldus décidèrent de bruler toutes les sorcières qui trouveraient et les sorciers inventèrent des sortilèges de défense pour se protéger. Mais il y eu également des sorciers qui inventèrent des sortilèges de torture et de mort. Les Femmes Sages condamnèrent ce comportement et décidèrent d'interdire aux sorciers d'user de leur magie sur des innocents. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des Hommes qui ordonnèrent de bruler toutes les créatures magiques qu'ils pouvaient trouver._

_Alors l'Entité, Morgane et Merlin apparurent furieux et leurs voix pleines de désespoir et de dépit prirent des mesures radicales : Ils retirent les pouvoirs élémentaires aux Hommes qui jusqu'alors s'en étaient servi pour causer la mort et la destruction. Ils effacèrent la mémoire de tout le monde excepté celle de quelques personnes : les Femmes Sages et moi nous fûmes épargnées. Moi, afin que je puisse écrire ce livre, dès la fin de celui-ci j'aurais moi aussi la mémoire effacée, et les Femmes Sages pour qu'elles n'oublient jamais les conflits précédents et le danger de posséder trop de pouvoir. Il fut donc décidé que les descendant Ghiguas males n'auraient presque jamais de pouvoir car ils étaient trop avides. Ils pourraient en avoir uniquement si l'Entité Céleste les en avait jugés digne. Les Ghiguas femelles en auraient quant à elle qu'à leurs 19 ans afin d'éviter toute utilisation malencontreuse et égoïste de leurs pouvoirs. Et pour faire les choses jusqu'au bout il décida de donner le trône aux femmes afin qu'elle gouverne avec sagesse. _

_Partie 2 : L'héritage des Femmes Sages_

_Lorsque que chaque adolescente née Ghigua atteint ses 19 ans elle reçoit un héritage unique. Celui-ci variera en fonction de chaque être : il ne dépendra pas de son origine mais de son caractère et du choix fait pour elle par l'Entité Céleste. Chaque personne aura ses compétences en sommeil et devra donc s'entrainer durement et régulièrement afin de les développer et de les découvrir au fur et à mesure. Cependant l'apparence physique des nouveaux élus se retrouve souvent modifié par des changements minimes et grâce à ses infimes changements on peut prévoir quelles compétences apparaitront. _

_Il faut savoir que chaque Ghiguas possède une seule et unique compétence, rare sont ceux qui sont nés avec deux compétences : les seuls connus à ce jour sont Morgane et Merlin, les deux élus de l'Entité. Certes dans la légende précédemment conté il n'en était pas fait mention mais Morgane en plus de son talent pour l'Air possédait le pouvoir de contrôler les sentiments, Merlin quant à lui maitrisait le bois et les connaissances sur toutes les formes de magies (ce talent ne fut considéré comme un don que lorsque l'Entité descendit sur Terre pour laver l'honneur de ses protégés et qu'il le déclara lui-même pour ôter un peu d'ignorance à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants). _

_De ce fait, les quelques techniques de repérage qui suivront seront approximative car elles ne marchent pas tout le temps. Un des moyens de se repérer sont les couleurs en particulier celle de la peau, des yeux et des cheveux. Si vous connaissiez bien la personne avant sa transformation, vous pourriez sans problèmes déterminer ses talents. Si les couleurs varient on peut notamment citer le jaune (air), le vert (terre), le violet (esprit), le rouge (feu) et le bleu (eau). Les sous éléments découlant de ces couleurs dépendront de la teinte prise par ceux si. Ces couleurs sont applicables aux cheveux et yeux uniquement. La peau, elle, dépendra du degré de bronzage et permet uniquement de distinguer si la personne maitrise l'air ou non, si c'est le cas elle sera plutôt bronzée. Enfin le signe distinctif d'un être maitrisant la mort est le plus simple à repérer. Il s'agit d'un trait noir traversant l'œil, commençant légérement au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière avec un arabesque et se finissant en pointe. Le trait est légérement épais et est centré sur la pupille de l'individu._

_Chaque enfant Ghigua reçoit à la naissance un parrain s'il est de type féminin et une marraine s'il est de type masculin. Ce parrain ou cette marraine sera un être fantastique et ce lien sera créé dès la naissance de l'individu afin que celui-ci puisse aider au mieux sa ou son filleul. La créature est choisie en fonction du potentiel magique de l'individu, il peut habiter partout dans le monde mais ressent le besoin de rejoindre son filleul mais il apparait dans la vie de celui-ci lorsqu'il est sur le point d'atteindre ses 19ans ou lorsqu'il est en très mauvaise posture. Ce parrain est là en particulier pour aider son filleul à développer ses compétences et surtout à les découvrir._

_Pour finir, chaque Ghigua aura une fée attribué grâce auquel il pourra évoluer (Cf Chapitre sur les fées page 345)._

_Si vous lisez ce livre, c'est que vous êtes un ou une de nos descendantes et que vous approchez de vos 19 ans. Je vous souhaite donc de découvrir votre talent et d'en faire usage avec bonté et équité._

Alors que les derniers mots de ce chapitre résonnent au plus profond de mon âme, j'entends un bruit fracassant derrière moi. Prise de panique je fais volte de face et j'aperçois 4 paires d'yeux de fixer. Le premier est un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. A sa droite se trouve un homme avec des yeux violets et des longs cheveux rouges. Et enfin les deux jeunes hommes à la gauche de celui ne me sont pas inconnus. Je dirais même plutôt familier, je ne mets que quelques secondes à les reconnaitre. La seule pensée qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête peut paraitre vulgaire mais Bon Dieu, Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent chez moi ?


	6. Surprise, la lettre cachée

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire vivre de folles aventures

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je souhaiterais m'excuser pour deux choses. Déjà mon retard sur les poste mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement ^^' disons une fois par semaine pour le moment mais je vais essayer d'augmenter la cadence je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre la suite des histoires avec impatience =D. Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir oublié de faire les réponses aux reviews des chapitres précédents. Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier tous pour vos views sur ma fanfiction (2 247 à l'heure où je rédige ce chapitre), vos mises en favoris (auteur comme fic), vos follows (auteur comme story) et surtout vos reviews qui me font toutes extrêmement plaisir =). Alors je vais répondre maintenant à vos reviews et surtout toutes mes excuses pour cet oubli ^^'.

[Petite parenthèse, je souhaite remercier Ryu qui vérifie le contenu de mes chapitres même s'il se spoil tout du coup et qui m'encourage à écrire la suite =D. Un grand merci pour ça ! Il écrit une super fiction sur Fairy Tail : si vous avez le temps passer la voir elle est vraiment bien écrite et l'action est géniale (elle s'appelle Les démons de Nikko) et on a également pour projet de coécrire une fiction =)]

Réponses aux reviews :

17\. Harry : Et bien la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre, profite en bien ^^ Bonne lecture =)

Alexise-me : Alors la lettre c'était il y a deux chapitres mais dans celui-ci ça sera « La Rencontre ». Huuum peut-être qui sait ? Bonne lecture =)

Agathe : Et bien je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, elle est faite pour ça ^^ Et bien tu as eu la réponse i chapitre mais tu vas avoir du concret dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, j'adore aussi ! Et bien tu auras la réponse à ta dernière découverte dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture =)

Rosalie-Cullen03 : Désolée de pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'ai été débordée ^^' Enfin bref ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours autant (en espérant que mon retard ne t'es pas dégoûtée de ma fic). Au faite dès que je poste celui-ci j'écris la suite de mon autre fic (que je sais que tu apprécies donc je te préviens) Bonne lecture =)

Scpotter : Et bien merci pour tes compliments, la suite la voilà. Bonne lecture =)

Lily : Contente que ça te plaise ! Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de date de poste pour la simple et bonne raison que tout dépend du travail que la fac me donne et donc mes poste varierons en fonction de la charge de travail que je dois fournir. Vraiment désolée :( mais en attendant voici la suite ! Bonne lecture =)

Nanou : Coucou =) Merci tous ces compliments me font énormément plaisir =) Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où elle sort mais une chose est sure je vais m'en servir pour vous faire vivre de folles aventures =) Voici la suite =) bisous ^^ _

PdV Hermione Jean Granger

Bon surtout ne panique pas Hermione. Tu as juste deux personnes qui te détestent dans ton hall d'entrée. Je ne m'attarde pas plus que ça sur Malfoy et Zabini. Je les connais déjà, que ça soit en termes de force ou de faiblesse (comme le dit l'expression soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis), les observer ne m'apporterais rien de supplémentaire. Non, des quatre personnes pointant leur baguette sur moi, les plus intéressantes étaient les deux adultes.

Le premier, possède une stature imposante, faite tout en muscle, ce qui laisse supposé qu'il possède une grande force physique. Il doit avoir dans la quarantaine donc ma jeunesse est un atout quoi qu'avec Malfoy et Zabini cet avantage est bien mince. Il est relativement grand environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il est brun et a des yeux noisette. Pour un homme de son âge, il possède un charisme, une prestance et une beauté indéniable. Cependant, son regard à quelque chose d'étrange. Une lueur de panique et d'inquiétude y brille. Je ne m'y attarde pas trop et passe au deuxième homme de la pièce. C'est un homme d'une beauté époustouflante. Il a de magnifiques cheveux carmin, longs, qui reflètent la lumière du lustre, ce qui leur donne un aspect soyeux et brillant. Son regard à une teinte pour le moins inhabituelle. Ses yeux sont d'un magnifique violet qu'on pourrait même qualifié de lilas sans trop se tromper. Cependant une chose me surprend encore plus que cette teinte, dans ses yeux on trouve exactement la même lueur que dans ceux de l'homme se trouvant à sa gauche. Elle me laisse perplexe.

Puis j'aperçois une marque étrange sur sa main droite : une sorte de tatouage tribal représentant une colonne de flamme se tenait sur le dos de celle-ci et de minuscule symbole chinois sur chacune de ses dernières phalanges (黑 暗 精 灵). Ce qui signifie littéralement « elfe noir » si mes connaissances basiques de chinois sont toujours aussi bonnes qu'avant. Et là dans ma tête le lien ce fait. C'est l'elfe noir dont m'a parlé Shaylin, enfin tout du moins il correspond à la description qu'elle m'en a faite. Bon déjà si je connais son nom, ça sera un avantage pour moi ça créera un effet de surprise et ça le déstabilisera. Bon il faut que je m'en souvienne maintenant. C'était un truc de la mythologie grecque se finissant en –a si ma mémoire est bonne. Je crois que c'était un nom de fille en plus. Alors voyons voir… Athéna ? Gaïa ? Héra ? Non, non et non. Hestia ? Non toujours pas. Ah ça y'est je me souviens : Scylla ! Bon allez on se lance :

« Scylla ? C'est vous non ? »

« Que…. Hermione comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ? »

« Je peux vous retourner la même question monsieur. »

« Bon là n'est pas le sujet mais la vraie question est d'où venait le sang ? »

« Le sang ? »

Bizarrement ce n'est pas Scylla mais l'inconnu brun qui me répondit :

« Tu sais Hermione celui sur le pelage de Stark, notre hibou grand-duc ! »

« Attendez…vous...vous e...tes monsieur… Zabini ? »

Soudainement je baisse les yeux sur mes mains et remarque que l'une d'entre elles, la gauche, est imbibée de sang séché. La surprise se peint sur mon visage, comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer avant tout se sang sur ma main ? Dans la précipitation du moment, je n'avais même pas fait attention à la trace rouge que j'ai laissée sur le plumage neige du hibou, il faut dire que j'avais d'autre chose en tête quand je l'ai fait sortir par la fenêtre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi négligente. En temps de guerre, il ne faut jamais laisser traîner son sang, une potion de magie noire mortelle peut tuer à distance si l'on y ajoute le sang de la personne visée, heureusement cette potion appelée «  
tenebris ad mortem anima mea » est extrêmement difficile à préparer et nécessite plus de 147 ans de préparation, une très grande puissance magique et deux âmes (une blanche et une noire). Mais une question s'impose comme un flash dans mon esprit :

« Vous avez débarqué ici comme des sauvages juste parce que vous avez trouvé du sang sur le hibou ? »

« Bien sûr ! On a d'abord cru que c'était le sang de Stark mais Papa a eu un doute en l'examinant alors il a jeté un sort de détection sur le sang et il s'est aperçu que s'était le tien. On a cru que c'était ces enfoirés de Mangemorts alors on est venu aussi vite qu'on a pu ! »

« Blaise ! Surveille ton langage jeune homme ! Mais il dit vrai, on s'est inquiété pour toi ma fille »

Cette phrase me fit sortir de mes gonds sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi, peut-être à cause de son ton qui donnais l'impression qu'il parlait à une idiote ou peut-être à cause des mots ma fille, un peu des deux peut-être, je ne saurais le dire. Toujours est- il que sa phrase me mis hors de moi. Je senti mes joues chauffer et mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes mains.

« Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, je vous l'interdis ! »

« Mais enfin Hermione, c'est ce que tu es non ? Ma fille ! La lettre t'a tout expliqué non ? »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous ou votre femme voire votre fils affirme des choses que je devrais les croire ! Votre fils à passer sa scolarité à me rabaisser chaque jour que Dieu faisait même lorsqu'il s'est allié à l'ordre du Phoenix. Le seul et unique jour où il m'a témoigné un minimum de gratitude et de respect c'est quand j'ai sauvé sa misérable personne des griffes de Greyback. »

« Ecoute Hermione je suis désolé, pour tu sais…toutes ses années, je ne savais pas que tu étais ma s?ur… ma jumelle. Je sais que je fais de ne pas connaître nos liens de sang n'excuse en rien le fais de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait durant autant de temps qui plus es. Cependant j'avais peur, ce n'est pas une excuse en soit mais les tentions était tellement présentes à la maison que tu me servais de défouloir… Je savais que j'avais une s?ur mais je ne me suis jamais doutée que sa puisse être toi regarde nous physiquement nous sommes tellement différents… J'ai une peau de métis et toi une peau blanche, j'ai les cheveux noirs les tiens sont châtain clair. Sans parler de nos caractères qui sont diamétralement opposé là où tu es une lionne courageuse je suis un serpent froussard. Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être acharnée sur toi toutes ses années mais j'avais tellement envie de te protéger sans savoir pourquoi que je redoublais d'ardeur pour te pourrir la vie. »

Face à ce discours plusieurs sentiments se déchaînent en moi. Tout d'abord l'incompréhension, pourquoi dit-il tout cela devant son père et Malfoy ? Ensuite la surprise face à sa déclaration et ses remords. Et enfin l'acceptation. Oui, l'acceptation car certes il a été un minable avec moi durant toute sa scolarité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne puisse pas être une bonne personne au fond de lui. Les tensions liées à la guerre changent les gens que ça soit en bien ou en mal. De plus, il a rejoint l'Ordre. Donc au fond de lui il ne peut pas être si horrible. Mais je conserve des doutes quant à la véracité de leurs propos concernant mes racines. Et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je peux trouver les réponses à mes questions. Le bureau de Papa. Alors sous leurs yeux surpris je cours vers eux. Mr Zabini et Scylla semblent incertains alors je les pousse pour passer et l'incompréhension se peint sur leur visage. Je monte les escaliers à une vitesse folle et arrive au 1er étage. Je cours jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir qui se trouve tout au fond face à l'escalier. Je l'ouvre d'un informulé, pas le temps de chercher la clé d'argent qui l'ouvre. Le parcours la pièce du regard lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ce qui ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure étant donné que les sang-purs n'allaient pas me laisser leur échapper aussi facilement. Je savais que j'aurais dut ranger en arrivant voire même le faire bien avant. Le bureau est toujours autant en désordre que lorsque j'y suis venue la dernière fois, ça ne va pas être facile de trouver ce que je cherche. Je commence par retourner les papiers sur le bureau, puis je regarde ceux par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Hermione ? »

J'ignore la question de Scylla et je poursuis ma recherche sans faire attention à leurs yeux qui me fixe avec incertitude. Je dois avec l'air d'une possédée pendant que je cherche frénétiquement ce bout de papier mais peu importe j'ai le besoin vital de le trouver. Je ne le trouve pas dans les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol. Je prends ma baguette que j'avais posée sur le bureau et lance un « Accio » informulé, cependant le papier tant attendu ne vint pas. Je le relançais, une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre. Tous mes essais échouèrent mais je ne me décourageais pas pour autant. Je lançais un « Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut » résonnant dans la pièce à l'attention des quatre hommes chuchotant avec frénésie des mots dont je ne parvenais pas à saisir le sens. Ils se turent brusquement et me regardèrent avec un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage mais je ne m'en formaliser pas le plus important c'est qu'ils allaient enfin arrêter de faire du bruit. Je relance un « Accio » en écoutant attentivement les bruits autour de moi.

J'entends un bruit sourd venant du bureau. Je me rapproche et le bruit s'amplifie, je déverrouille chaque tiroir un à un dans l'espoir de trouver ce que je cherche. Je me rends compte qu'il doit se trouver dans un tiroir secret alors j'observe attentivement les dorures du bureau et les marques sur le bois en me rapprochant. Le bureau est un bureau en chêne massif composé d'un plateau serti de dorures reposant sur deux colonnes de tiroirs dont les côtés sont dorés et sculptés. Je ne trouve rien de ce côté alors je contourne le bureau et je fixe la face avant du bureau. On y retrouve le blason de la famille Granger qui est également présent sur les côtés. Le blason représente un aigle entouré de lys et de violettes. Et enfin la devise familiale anglaise est gravée sur le devant du bureau dans une calligraphie soignée : « I must be proud of my choices, my family and my heart ». En m'approchant je remarque quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué : une des lettres est légèrement enfoncée comme si on avait oublié de la remettre à sa place. Je me rapproche encore et enfonce encore plus cette lettre avec mon pouce : il s'agit du « I » de « I must », un léger clic retentit. J'observe les lettres et je me rends compte que certaines ont l'air plus usée que d'autre. Je les enfonce une à une : Le « s » de « must », le « e » de « be », le « e » de « choices », le « i » de « family » et enfin le « t » de « heart ». Je me recule et lis le nouveau mot formé « I see it » littéralement je le vois. J'entends un claquement, les lettres semblent changer légèrement de couleur et un tiroir apparaît devant moi au pied de la colonne de gauche avec à l'intérieur une lettre. Celle de que je cherchais. Je m'en empare et la lis :

« _Faite le 19 septembre 1982,_

_A l'intention de Mr Wendell Granger et Mme Monica Granger._

_Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré il y a quelques années lors des funérailles d'Analisse. Je ne rappellerais toujours de la douceur dont vous avez fait preuve Monica avec moi. Et c'est cette douceur qui m'a fait penser à vous. J'ai su par l'intermédiaire d'amis que vous vous étiez retirés du monde magique, vous et votre mari, à cause de votre statu de Cracmols. Et sachez bien que je le déplore. Vous étiez notre amie d'enfance favorite à Analisse et à moi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre. Mon mari et moi avons besoin de votre aide. En tant qu'amie proche de la famille vous êtes au courant pour notre sang et l'espèce à laquelle appartient ma famille, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire appel à vous pour protéger ma fille et pour l'aider à avoir une enfance normale remplie d'amour et de joie. En tant que première-née, son potentiel magique est immense et cela fait d'elle un objet de valeur aux yeux de Lord Voldemort. J'ai donc besoin que vous la protégiez. Ma fille s'appelle Hermione et elle a 3 ans, elle est née le 19 juillet 1979. Le problème c'est qu'au contraire de son frère jumeau, elle a déjà commencé a montré des signes de magie depuis 2 ans et ils s'amplifient. Cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de rester avec nous. Comme je te connais Monica tu aurais accepté Hermione sans cette lettre mais je tenais à le faire pour que tu sache que je ne t'ai pas oubliée et que j'ai confiance en toi pour prendre soin de mon bébé. Notre elfe de maison, Wind, l'amènera devant votre porte après lui avoir fait boire une potion qui ôtera tout souvenir de nous et qui la fera dormir. Wind frappera à votre porte et vous remettras cette lettre si tout se passe bien. Je sais que Lord Voldemort a été vaincu mais les Ghiguas de la mort disent que ça n'est que temporaire. J'ai peur pour elle. Je vous la confie pendant 11 années. Elle doit revenir pour ses 14 ans à la maison pour avoir sa formation. Si je le pouvais, je la laisserais avec vous jusqu'à ses 19 ans mais il peut être dangereux de la laisser sans formation et je ne souhaite lui faire aucun mal. Je vous enverrais des lettres régulièrement et je souhaiterais, quand le temps sera venu que vous les lui donniez afin qu'elle sache que nous l'aimons et que nous avons fait cela pour elle. Je compte sur vous. Vous me manquez._

_Bien à vous,_

_Alyson Carmen Zabini Rosier_

_PS : Ne vous vexer pas si Raphaël n'a pas participé à cette lettre mais il refuse de lâcher Hermione ne serais ce que le temps d'une seconde. »_

Lors de la lecture du dernier mot la réalité me frappe comme un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Wendell et Monica ne sont pas mes parents et mes vrais parents ne m'ont pas abandonnée par choix mais bien pour me protéger. La panique s'insinue petit à petit en moi. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais mais j'ai un besoin vital de le faire. Alors je saisi ma baguette dans une main, les deux lettres (celle que j'ai reçu tous à l'heure qui se trouve dans ma poche et celle cachée dans le bureau) et je transplane en murmurant un « Pardon » haché. Alors que je me sens être tirée par le nombril j'entends 4 voix qui hurlent mon prénom. Et ça me fait me sentir coupable comme si pour une raison inexplicable je les avais trahis. Et à cet instant un autre sentiment me transperce la poitrine : un sentiment de culpabilité envers Harry, Ron et tous les autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. C'est un peu comme si je leur avais menti sur toute la ligne, comme si les avais dupés. Je me sens perdue comme si je partais à la dérive. J'appelle doucement Shaylin pour avoir un peu de réconfort, celle-ci apparaît dans un halo rougeâtre.

« Je suis désolée maman »

« Tu sais ? Comment … ? »

« Grâce au lien, lorsque je suis sur ton cou je sais tout ce qu'il se passe pour intervenir en cas de danger. Je connais également tes pensées pour pouvoir t'aider au mieux » Elle rougit légèrement puis continue d'une voix plus joyeuse « mais ne t'inquiètes pas je peux le bloquer le lien et puis bientôt toi aussi tu sauras ce que je pense et on pourra communiquer par télépathie »

« Shaylin, je… en vérité je n'ai même plus la force d'être choquée ou surprise par ce que tu me dis… Je me sens vide »

Elle fronce les sourcils face à ma déclaration.

« Ouvre la main et laisse-moi m'asseoir dessus. » Je fais ce qu'elle me dit sans rechigner ou même protesté. La guerre et les différentes révélations doivent avoir eu raison de ma répartie et de ma capacité à penser correctement.

« Accroche toi bien Mam' »

Je me sens soudain un peu ivre comme si j'avais abusé du champagne ou non plutôt comme si j'étais moi-même une bulle de champagne lorsque d'une immense bulle nous entoure et nous fait disparaître. Nous réapparaissons devant un lieu qui me semble familier mais différent à la fois. Je me sens toujours étourdie par le transport alors je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser ou je suis. J'aperçois Shaylin sonner à la porte puis se précipiter vers moi et se changer en rubis lorsque du bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand la porte s'entrouvre je me rends enfin compte d'où je suis. Je suis au 12 Square Grimmauld et c'est un Sirius avec des yeux embués de sommeil qui m'ouvre la porte la baguette à la main. Il ne met que quelques secondes à me reconnaître et à s'exclamer d'une voix joyeuse :

« Ben alors ma mignonne qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi et de mes beaux yeux plus de quelques heures ? »

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma gorge avant que je fonde en larme. Étonnamment depuis le début des révélations je n'avais pas versé une larme mais la voix de Sirius associé au surnom qu'il me donne me fais me sentir en sécurité et je m'autorise enfin à craquer. Une ride d'inquiétude barre son front alors qu'il le saisi le bras et m'attire contre son torse pour me réconforter. Il m'entraîne chez lui en claquant la porte. Je remarque que personne ne crie face au bruit. Sirius aurait-il décroché sa mère ? Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur mon environnement et les gestes de Sirius. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard me voici devant un feu de cheminée emmitouflée sous une montagne de couvertures avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains en train de raconter mes problèmes à Sirius qui m'écoute attentivement en hochant régulièrement la tête et en me serrant parfois dans ses bras. Je lui ai également donné les lettres qu'il lit avec attention.

« Voilà tu sais tous Sir' »

« Ohh ma mignonne, ce n'est pas si grave que ça d'avoir des parents sang pur tu sais, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Je pense que tu devrais leur accorder une chance. J'aurais aimé que mes parents cherchent à me connaître et à m'aimer alors ne laisse pas passer cette chance. En plus les Zabini se sont tous ralliés à l'Ordre pour ainsi dire ils n'ont jamais pris le parti de Voldemort, au début ils étaient neutres. Alors je n'ai que deux mots à dire : Fonce princesse ! »

A cause de son petit discours, je me rends compte qu'au fond j'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents qui m'aiment même si leur situation est compliquée. Alors je prends une grande inspiration et laisse mon esprit rationnel prendre le dessus

« Tu m'accompagneras pour les voir ? »

« Bien-sûr Hermione, si c'est ce que tu veux je serais là »

« Bien…merci Sirius »

Je pose ma tête sur son torse en fixant le feu. Sir' caresse mes cheveux broussailleux en se plaignant gentiment lorsqu'ils lui bouchent la vue ou se mêlent avec ses longs cheveux à lui. Sirius est définitivement le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mes pensées dérivent lorsque celle-ci me traverse l'esprit, Comment sera ma relation avec Blaise Zabini ? Arriverais-je à effacer tous ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endors sur le canapé avec Sirius.

[…]

Il est 9 heure du matin, nous avons décidé avec Sirius d'aller rencontrer ma famille maintenant. Je voulais retarder l'échéance mais Sirius a insisté en me disant qu'il fallait que j'y aille, que les Zabini devaient s'inquiéter et que je devais absolument faire face à la réalité le plus tôt possible. Alors me voilà, habillé d'une robe rouge dans laquelle je ne sens mal à l'aise mais qui est selon Sirius tout à fait appropriée pour de telles circonstances, à attendre que monsieur daigne descendre et partir. Le voilà enfin, il me regarde avec des yeux rieurs et me prend le bras :

« Alors belle demoiselle comment on va là-bas ? »

« Accroche toi à mon bras »

Je fais comme Mme Zabini me l'as dit dans sa lettre, je prends une inspiration en pensant très fort à elle et en mettant ma main sur la bague que j'ai au doigt. Immédiatement une douce chaleur se propage sur mes doigts et l'on disparaît Sirius et moi dans un écran de fumée. Nos pieds touchent un sol différent et la fumée se dissipe et l'on se retrouve encerclés d'Aurors et de diverses personnes qui pointent leur baguette sur nous. Sirius fidèle à lui-même lance un joyeux « Salut la compagnie »


End file.
